AAAn) Ghost Hunt
by Ratre
Summary: Classic Ghost Hunt Fanfic, Naru and Lin has returned from England. And the team is ready to welcome them. Everyone's appearances changed a little. But where is Mai, After the breakup off SPR she hasn't been in contact with anybody. What will happen ? If you want to know more, click to read.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ayako's P.O.V**_

Sunday 8:00

"Are you serious?!" I tried my best not to scream, but failed when I noticed one to many people looking at me. It was a sunny Sunday morning, I came to work an early shift at Matsuzaki Hospital so I could finish yesterday's work. I wasn't in the happiest mood, but when I picked up my phone my frown immediately turned upside down. It was a dear old friend of mine: Takigawa Housho.

"You better believe me, they are coming back." He replied back enthusiastically. "And John just arrived from Australia too." He added. "We're all gonna meet up this Wednesday, before they come back, you coming?" He finished, not giving me a chance to even interrupt him in his chatter.

"Of course I'm coming!" I didn't even bother lowering my tone, I was just too excited. "But when are they coming back? How do you know? Are they going to open up the office again? And wh-" I said with a continuous rhythm, I couldn't hold my breath anymore after the third question, but luckily Takigawa stopped me mid tracks.

"Hey, slow down, Madoka told me. They're coming back Sunday next week, and answering your question; of course they're opening the office again, or they wouldn't have a reason to come back." He said in a haste tripling my own enthusiasm, even though his the one who told me to calm down. "Madoka, Yasu, John, Masako and I are meeting up at _Me Me Meow Cafe _at three on Wednesday_,_ we can count on you to be there right?" He was calming down with every second.

"Of course!" My calming down didn't really go as planned, as the glares of the nurses in the hallway were telling me. But before I forget.

"Is Mai coming?" I said almost in a whisper. Ever since the office closed we haven't heard of her. Monk let out a sigh, "No, I couldn't get a hold of her, I tried calling but it doesn't connect. I also went to her apartment, but it seemed she moved out..." He took a tone replicating that of a sad puppy. "Till, Wednesday then, bye." He said, closing the phone just after. I stared at my phone for a second, before walking back to my office.

I was mostly excited for one part. Lin and Naru are coming back for crying out loud. It had been about a year and a half since the office closed down, since Naru and Lin left. Ever since, we didn't have much connection. John went back to Australia for family reasons. Masako became busier with her job, and they called Monk back to Mt. Kouya. Yasu occupied himself with university, and I with the hospital. And just like that one and a half year passed, just like that. Furthermore we couldn't contact Mai.

With a plop I sat down in my chair grabbing the first group photo we made of the whole SPR crew. Naru was standing arms crossed in the middle, Mai and Masako on both sides of him. Lin, Yasu and Monk were behind them, John and Madoka were on Mai's side and I on Masako's side. This sure bought back fun memories. Mai and Masako were arguing over who would stand next to Naru, Naru obviously ignored them. Yasu and Monk were busy laughing them out, and after much fighting we finally managed to snap the photo.

I laughed to myself. Such fun times.

I stretched and yawned, rolling everywhere with my chair. I could feel a grin forming on my face, I was just sooo excited.

_**Monk's P.O.V**_

Wednesday 14:56

I walked into the agreed cafe. I looked around for a bit and quickly noticed them. Ayako, Yasu, Madoka, John and Masako were all sitting on a round table in the back. Ayako was the first to notice me when I started to walk over. "Hi." I said.

"You're late." Ayako greeted back in a stern voice. "It's been a while, darling." A smile immediately formed on my face when I turned to look at Yasu. "It has been indeed, my love." Yasu couldn't help but smile when I remembered our old joke, well our two year old joke. "Good to see you again." And Masako couldn't have been more polite, she made a small bow to me, which I answered back with my tiny one. "Nice to see you again, Monk." John said beaming me a smile that was blinding.

"It has been a while indeed, now let's sit down everybody." After we made ourselves comfortable the waiter came to take our orders. Yasu ordered apple juice along with Madoka, Ayako ordered iced tea, both John and Masako took tea and I a simple cup of water.

After talking over various things our orders came. What I couldn't help but notice was that they all changed significantly in either physical appearance or charisma. Ayako cut her hair short, a pixie hair-cut, her hair was still a reddish brown color. She had big hoop earrings, she was wearing a knee length skirt and a tucked in white shirt, she almost looked... young. Masako on the other hand grew her hair out and pulled it into a neat bun, with some decorations around it. She was wearing a kimono as usual, it was black with cherry blossom pattern. John didn't really change his outer appearance, but the air around him became more manly, he also got taller. He still had his wavy blond hair and blue eyes, but he didn't feel like a baby anymore.

The ones who did not change at all, according to me, were Yasu and Madoka. I guess some people change in one and a half year and some don't. "You guys sure changed, I mean on the outside anyway." Madoka said voicing out my thoughts. "Especially Monk." Yasu added right after. I looked at them surprised. "Why?" I murmured, the glass of water at my mouth. "I stayed the same."

"With all that hair and those piercings someone might even mistake you for a woman." Yasu said sarcastically. "And also with those pair of glasses working full time." I almost hit him.

"I wonder if Naru changed." Masako asked blowing softly on her tea. We went quiet for a moment. We really have to wonder. "Maybe he doesn't dress in all black anymore," Ayako joked. "Or he became more friendly." I added. It went quiet again.

"We just have to see this Sunday." Madoka said enthusiastically, we all nodded with small smile on our faces. All that time we spent apart dragged along really slowly but I guess it will end soon.

"But there is a tiny bit of a problem." Madoka said with a serious tone, we all turned to look at her waiting for what the problem could be. "The thing is Lin and Naru don't have a place to stay in Japan yet." She said not letting go of the serious tone, we all leaned back. "I thought it was something more grave." Ayako let out a sigh of disappointment. "I thought that too, I introduced loads of places to him, but Naru has some requirements,"

"And what could those be?" John asked in a low tone, the atmosphere was almost like we were planning some kind of top secret murder plan. "Well, you know..." Madoka began. "A quiet place, big room, cheap, new, close to work, lots of trees, clean wind, no noisy-problematic-irritating people." Madoka said fast with her index finger pointing up. I had to take this moment to myself to sigh, and remembering that's just who he is.

"There's no place that's new _and _cheap," I murmured. "And there are always those noisy-problematic-irritating people round, that's just way to much requirements." At this statement Madoka pulled a I-told-him-so face before nodding. "What are we going to do then?" Ayako asked also at a loss.

"I think I got a place." Yasu said, all our heads snapped at him. "I don't know about the people and it has quite a history, but besides those it fits." Yasu said giving us a bright smile showing off his knowledge. In the next second Madoka stood up and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you!" She shouted, earning a glance from the few people in the cafe. "No prob." Yasu said awkwardly not knowing what to do with his hands, we laughed at him. "All we have to do is check it out."

A phone started ringing, by where it was coming from it had to be Madoka's. "Excuse me for a moment." She hurried to the woman's bathroom after looking at the caller's ID. We all looked at her fleeing back, after she disappeared in the woman's chamber we just silently waited as we took sips from our drink. Ten seconds later, she rushed out with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" John asked, asking the question we all had in mind. "They're here. Lin and Naru are here." She quickly put everything in her bag. We all looked at her with confused expressions. "Weren't they due to Sunday." Ayako asked.

"I thought that too, but I guess they wanted to arrive as soon as possible." She took out a 500 yen coin and put it on the table. "He called saying to pick him up ASAP." She pulled her bag over her shoulder.

"Stop staring at me with those faces, you guys aren't coming?" She said already halfway to the door. I took out a 2,000 yen bill out, assuring them that this will be my treat. In the next second we were out. There were only two cars present, mine and Madoka's. John and Ayako were in Madoka's, Yasu and Masako in mine.

Location: _Me Me Cafe. _Destination: Narita International Airport (NRT for short).

_**Thank you for reading~ Phew ;P**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Monk's P.O.V**_

Wednesday 15:31

Surprisingly we managed to arrive at Narita International Airport in fifteen minutes, traffic wasn't being its immature self today. When we arrived and parked our cars we all jumped out and went outside. We all had this fact ingrained in our head, our boss wasn't the most patient.

"Do you see them?" I asked Madoka practically panting behind her. She looked right and left, and by that reaction I don't think she found them yet.

"I think that's them." We followed where John's finger was pointing at. We _did _see Naru and Lin, but what shocked us was there attire. They still had a fairly dark look to them, but it was brighter since we last saw them. That's saying a lot.

Naru was wearing a dark blue jeans that could be mistaken as black, but to our eyes nothing left us. He had a black jacket on and a dark grey t-shirt under it. And Naru's assistant, Lin, thankfully didn't change much, we barely noticed the brown jacket. Please take notice to my sarcasm.

"How's it been?" Madoka was the first to greet them, we were still in our midst of shock. That confirmed it, most of us did change in this short period of time. Soon we all followed with our greetings. When we were done I noticed Yasu on the phone. I was curious as to who he could be talking to right now.

"Weren't you supposed to come on Sunday?" Ayako asked pulling me out of my thoughts. "Somethings came into my schedule." He answered indifferently. He turned and looked at Madoka.

"I know, I know." She said with her hands held up like she was getting arrested. She looked at Yasu who now finished his call. "I called the place." He looked at Madoka with a smile. "They have an apartment for you two," Madoka didn't fail to give Yasu a high five. And seeing as Naru wasn't going to say 'Thank You' Lin spoke up. "We appreciate the help."

We all headed to the cars. Yasu, John and Ayako were in my car, and Lin, Naru and Masako were in Madoka's. We haven't even talked for about ten minutes, and Masako is already making her move. I miss Mai, I wonder if she still has feelings for the guy, Masako obviously still does. I rode in front of Madoka, only Yasu knew where the place was.

_**Masako's P.O.V**_

15:51

I was seated next to Naru in the back seat. I really missed him. Over the months I tried my best to forget him, convinced that he wasn't coming back. The group photo that we took last time always brought on my crush, but I couldn't bare to throw it away. It had tons of memories of the guys that over time I began calling friends. I looked at Naru, he has become more handsome. His clothes made him look more gorgeous, not like a guy that just stepped out of some sort of cult. I heard Madoka let out a snicker. Then I realized I was staring and obviously blushing. I turned my head to the other side, putting my hands on my face to hide the redness.

"What's wrong, Hara-san?" Naru asked, looking at me curiously. "It's nothing." That was all I could say.

I noticed Monk pulling his car to the side his car, and realized we were here. We all joined up again in front of the fence, a white colored iron fence. I looked at the house. It was big, I mean huge, I mean enormous. It was white all over, with a little hint of yellow here and there. It was four stories high. And it had the most beautiful front garden I have ever seen. Cherry blossom trees were growing beautifully around the house. The cherry blossoms petals fell on the ground like snow. It was comfortable and relaxing. When I looked at the others they were also getting the same feeling. I was pulled out of my trance when Naru rang the bell. Next to the bell stood a board that said 'Manoir Calmé' that I think meant Calmed Mansion in French.

The front door opened to reveal a girl and a boy. They seemed to be twins, they had black hair and their eyes held the same look. "To whom do we owe the honor.?" The girl said ever so politely.

"I'm here to rent an apartment." Naru spoke up.

"To whom do we owe the honor?" The boy repeated what her sister said. Naru looked rather annoyed. "To Shibuya Kazuya." The kids looked at each other confused.

"Sorry, we don't know any Shibuya Kazuya." They both said in unison, with small smile on their faces. Naru was about to snap, noticing this Yasu took over. "I called a few minutes ago. I spoke to someone named Kyoushita Azame, she said there was an empty space here." He continued. "She said she was not in right now, and we can talk to a person called... I don't remember the name right." The two looked at each other surprised.

"You should have said that earlier." The girl said releasing an adorable giggle. Her brother followed: "You had us confused." Yasu was relieved.

"So you are the SPR crew right?" The boy looked at all of us, he had a knowing look in his eyes. "Yes." Yasu said looking at Naru. "Then," the girl pointed at Naru. "You most be Oliver Davis." We were all surprised, Naru glanced at Yasu who then shook his head in denial. "Where did you hear that?" Lin finally said, it wasn't much of a secret, but I guess that they don't want everyone knowing their business. "We don't know." They both said at the same time. Now we were confused.

The girl walked down the stairs that only had 3 steps, and walked over to us leaving the boy behind. She pointed at Madoka ever so rudely. "You'er Mouri Madoka." She said walking closer. "And your Kojou Lin." She smiled at him. "What?" Lin muttered. She than pointed tot Ayako. "You're Matsuzaki Ayako, and you're Takigawa Housho." She than said switching her hand to point at Monk. "And your John Brown and next to you is Yasuhara Osamu." She then looked at me, she had a confused look on her face trying to figure out who I was. She knows everyone here, but the TV star, I have been doing my job more diligently lately and I thought that I was at least a little bit more known. She looked at her brother. "She's Hara Masako." The boy said with his arm crossed.

The boy seemed to be quiet but he was very perspective, cautious even, his glare said it all. His sister on the other hand seemed to be more outspoken and didn't have a care for the world, from her throwing smiles everywhere.

The girl opened the fence door. We were staring at the little maiden with confusion, but we said nothing and just stared at her. "Nice to meet you." She said brightly. "I'm Hana, Moshiteru Hana." She turned around signaling us to follow her. "I'm Moshiteru Saku." The boy murmured looking at us. "Welcome to Manoir Calmé." Hana said with a smile as she looked over her shoulder to us.

"Um, Hana-chan." Ayako crouched down to her level just before we were about to step up the the stairs. "How do you know us?" Hana looked at Saku, Saku then shook his head as if he was disappointed in his sister. "Claircognizance." He let out a smile when saying that difficult word.

"What?" Ayako looked at Saku confused. "Claircognizance, it falls under the category of clairvoyance." Naru began explaining, surprises just keep popping up today. "It is the ability to know something without a physical explanation why you know it, like gut feeling or like the concept of mediums." "Right!" Saku said enthusiastically, admiring our cold boss.

"Hana, Saku! Who's there?!" We heard someone shout from inside, just before he popped his head through the front door. It was a guy, a really small guy, my height, a little taller though. He didn't look necessarily older than me, but he had to be at least fifteen or sixteen, he was really small... so cute! He looked at us, trying to find the words to let us identify ourselves. "The new guests, Azame-san's." Saku explained. His mouth formed an 'oh' form as realization came to him.

He was playing with his fingers and just being awkward.

"I'm Shiruka Momo," he finally said. "Sorry that I let these two rude fellas greet you guys." He had a shy look on his face that went quite nicely with his petite frame. Both kids shot a glare at what he called them. He let out a smile as he opened the door to lead us inside.

The room was _huge_, and I mean _huge_. There was a huge flat screen on the left, hanging on the wall. When I stopped staring at the flat screen, I noticed the kitchen. The kitchen was beautiful. I could see the pans and silverware and the whole kitchen shining, like somebody just spent eternity scrubbing it. On the right there was a stair and right next to the stair, on the left, was a door, I assume leading outside.

I was in awe of the whole room, everybody was, of course not Naru and Lin, or they were; secretly.

"Saku, Hana go call Ma." He instructed them as he walked further into the room.

"Ma!" Hana screamed out shocking all of us. Both Saku and Shiruka-san turned and glared at girl, obviously not what they had in mind.

"I'm gonna be first!" I heard a man's voice say coming from the stairs. "No way dweeb." This time a woman's voice rang out, the voice sounded familiar. Then came into view, two people were running down the stairs. "Hey come on, don't run in the house." I heard another voice coming from upstairs. I looked up only to see a man jumping from the second floor. Ayako let out a small shriek. The man landed right in front of us. Looking at us surprised. "I'm first." The male one said, he had a bleached hair and wore glasses and loads of piercing, even more than Monk. "No way." The female one said, she had brown hair that she put up in a ponytail. I couldn't see her face very well. The brown haired one pulled on the bleach haired one's shirt, pulling him backwards. And with a final jump she jumped on the couch that was right in front of the flat screen.

"That's not fair." The boy whined crawling over on the couch. "Founders keepers, Losers weepers." She said with a taunting tone turning the TV on. "You didn't even find it." The boy said giving the girl a reason to laugh. The man that jumped down looked at us and bowed. "I'm so sorry for the commotion." He looked at us again and let out a smile. His hair was black and cut short, he was quite tall and I guessed he was in his late twenties. "I presume you guys are the ones Azame-san sent." He said. "Yes, we are." Naru answered fairly unhappy.

"But only those two." Saku pointed at Naru and Lin, and walked over to Naru. It seems Naru has gained a fan.

"Ma!" Hana screamed and surprised all of us, again. Earning not only a glare from Shiruka-san and Saku but also from the guy, she just ignored them though. "What!" The girl on the couch answered than turned around to look at Hana and saw all of us. And at that moment I realized who it was.

MAI!

She looked at us with a surprised look and then slowly but surely it became a crying face. Ayako, Monk, Yasu and Madoka ran to her and Mai began running to them. And after a few seconds they collided into a group hug. Mai was crying her eyes out and so was everyone, don't know why they were crying though.

_**Thank you for reading~ Feel free to leave a review ;P**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Naru's P.O.V**_

Matsuzaki-san Yasu, Monk, Madoka and Mai were wiping away their tears, while John, Lin, Hara-san and I took a seat on the couch.

"Why didn't you guys tell me you were coming?" She asked finally wiping away her last tear.

"We couldn't contact you." Matsuzaki-san managed to say trying to fix her make-up. "I went to your apartment, but they said you moved out." Monk added in. "Where were you?" John asked.

Mai seemed to realize something. "Oh, that's because my phone dropped into the toilet, I kinda lost my contacts." She laughed at her own clumsiness. "Shouldn't you be working at the office?" I asked her.

She looked at me confused. "But Madoka said SPR was on temporary closure." I glanced at the culprit giving her a glare. She avoided my eyes. "I was busy..." She scratched the back of her head still not meeting my eyes. I let out a sigh.

"By the way, what are you guys doing here?" She looked at us.

"Azame-san called, remember. She said that we will have guest to sign in." The little boy said, um... Shiruka-san I think was his name.

"All of them?" She turned so that she could look at Shiruka-san right in the eye. "Stupid." I mumbled under my breath. It seemed she heard me, as she shot a glare at me. "Only Koujo-san and Shibuya-san." Hana looked over at us. I was relieved that she did not use my real name. I don't want more people knowing who I am.

"Excuse me for a moment, I'll go get the papers." Mai excused herself and left for the stairs.

The man that jumped down sat down as he was standing all this time. "I'm Noriko Shizune." He introduced himself with a smile. "I take that you already meet with Saku, Hana and Momo-chan already?" He asked us, we all nodded.

He turned around to look at the boy full of piercings. "He's-" he began only to be interrupted. "I'm Koruka Joey." He looked at us. "Nice to meet you all." He let out a small smile.

We all finished with introducing ourselves. By the clicking of the ground I noticed Mai coming down the stairs as she was scanning some papers. "Do you mind filling these in?" She looked at us with her polite smile. "Sure." Lin answered for both of us. She sat between me and Lin and explained some things to us.

When we were finished we signed and handed them to Mai. She took our papers and folded them, pushing the papers in her pocket. She then spread her hands wide. "Welcome to Manoir Calmé." She officially greeted us.

"Are the apartments up there?" Hara-san asked pointing and looking up at the same time.

"Heck no. " Mai looked at her as if she was crazy. "Above are the libraries." She explained pointing up. "All four floors?" Monk asked surprised.

She nodded, by the expression she had it seemed that she couldn't believed it either. She then turned to me. "If you want later you can go up, their are loads of books that might interest you." She smiled at me. She hasn't changed a bit.

"So were are the apartments then?" Matsuzaki-san asked with her arms crossed. Giving the other guys a nod, signaling that she will be right back, she signaled us to follow her. She turned around and began walking away. We followed her silently. She took out a bundle of keys, swiped the right one out and opened the door in a second.

The sudden sunlight blinded me. When I regained my sight, I was surprised. A low hill stood in front of me, that went higher and higher as you continued looking further. The field was decorated with all sorts of flowers and trees, with houses, or villas, neatly over it. There were steps that went up, going up till I couldn't exactly make out the end.

"Manoir Calmé isn't really an apartment building, it's just separate houses on one ground. I think you'll like it this way right, Naru?" She turned to us looking at me expecting a nod or an answer, I just met her eyes and continued gazing at the vast garden. It was really beautiful, the one who made this possible put in a lot of efforts. There were trees that didn't normally grow in Japan, but here they were waving kindly at me.

"Amazing." John was still in awe.

"I heard he rumors of it's beauty, but this is amazing." Yasu was in the same awe as John. She only laughed at our responses.

Mai began walking up the steps. The road broke down in different paths, leading to other villas. All of them were numbered. What I liked more was that they weren't in the same neat line and stuck together. You could find a villa right in front of you, but the next one closest to it was about twenty meters awe. It was a waste of space, but I couldn't say I disliked it.

After turning several paths, and trying to remember the path so later I wouldn't get lost, we finally made it. Directly left to us stood a completely white villa, in contrast to the other colorful ones, I guess you can personalize it.

_**Thank you for reading~ I want to know what you found about this chapter ;P**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Naru's P.O.V**_

Mai was standing in the balcony of the villa, struggling with the keys. The house was more than I hoped Madoka could find. It was two story, completely white house. Mai finally managed to open the glass slide door. She turned around, a drop of sweat on her forehead as she pushed one stray hair behind her ear.

"Hey, are you coming or not?" She yelled. Lin and I went up the stairs. The stairs were professionally done and with lots of patience detailed. The balcony was adorned with flowers. Mai handed us the keys and went down. The others stayed outside talking. The house wasn't very big, but it wasn't small either. It was perfect for two people to live in.

I looked around the room. This must be the living room. There was a sliding door leading to the hallway. In the hallway their were two wooden doors. I tried opening one of them but it was closed, the other one too. I went through all the keys, and of course it had to be the last one I tried. It was an empty space. History repeated again with the second one, this one was the restroom. At the end of the hallway was the stairs, the second floor.

I left Lin with the closer inspection of the room. The first thing I encountered with was another wooden door, and no need to try it, it was locked. This time it went faster. This room was an empty space, just like the one downstairs, it was smaller though, we could use it as a storage room.

Next to this one there were two other doors, and on the other side two more. The first door was big enough for a bedroom, so was the one right in front of it. The other two were empty space and a bathroom. I noticed another door at the end of hall, it was the only one on that side of the wall. I didn't notice it before because it was as white as the wall.

I only had two unidentified keys left. Thank goodness that I did it in one go, I'll let Lin find out what the other key's purpose was for. I opened it, I took a step in before noticing that what only awaited were set of stairs that led down. That surprised me.

An emergency exit?

I heard footsteps coming after me, I looked over my shoulder to see Lin approaching me. He too was surprised that this house had such a thing. But it offered an amazing view, the flower petals brought on the illusion of rain, pink rain though. It had the same relaxing feeling to it, an old person would surely enjoy this peacefulness.

"Hey Naru, are you done yet?" I heard Monk yell from the front. I walked down the stairs and exited the house, leaving Lin behind, not before tossing him the keys.

"Did you like it?" Was the first question that I got, from Mai. I leaned against the railing, looking down at all the faces looking up at me. "Yeah, I like it." I smiled at her.

She looked shocked, so was everyone. She turned to look at Monk. I was confused.

"That's Naru, right?" She asked Monk. "I think so..." Monk blinked a few times. They decided to shrug it off whatever that was on their mind.

"But Mai," wondering if I missed something. "There's no kitchen." Mai only blinked. "No kitchen?" Matsuzaki-san directed the question at me.

"Yes, as I just said." Do they not have ears or am I speaking gibberish, what an idiot.

"And~, his back." Yasu said putting a hand on Matsuzaki-san's shoulder. Mai finally answered my question: "Of course there isn't, why do you think the kitchen in the main building's for?" She stated, I looked at her strangely.

"Their is only one kitchen?" Hara-san asked. "Well yeah, this manor was build with family in mind." She explained "Rule 5: One is not allowed to cook in their house, only in the main building." I looked at her surprised. "Their are rules?" Monk asked the obvious. "Yeah, but only ten." She turned to look at me.

"What are they?" I asked her, glaring at particularly no one.

"Rule 1: DO NOT harm the trees, plants or flowers in anyway.

Rule 2: DO NOT invite any strangers in the house.

Rule 3: DO NOT sniff around in other people's business.

Rule 4: Please stay out of the store house if you do not have the owner's consent.

Rule 5: Please be present to the meals of the day, if possible.

Rule 6: Please let the one who needs to do their chores do it themselves.

Rule 7: Please do not cook in the house, only in the main building.

Rule 8: Please do your chores.

Rule 9: Respect.

Rule 10: Please ask permission before you enter someone else's house."

She smiled at us. "Those are some lax rules." Lin commented stepping out of the house. "Yeah." she agreed. "But if you follow them you won't get scolded." She looked at me and Lin, a strange sense of amusement appearing in her eyes. I guess from imagining us getting scolded. "I'm sure you broke all of them." I sighed at her when she nodded.

"But the rules one, two and three are strictly forbidden." She had her serious face on. "Besides I only broke half of them." She stated proudly.

"You shouldn't be so proud of that." I commented.

"You really didn't change a bit." She pouted looking at Monk for some comfort. I smirked at her.

"What sort of chores are there?" Madoka asked, I almost forgot about her, she must have been sniffing around.

"Chores? Like cooking, cleaning, maintaining the garden and the sorts, but the clean keeping of your own house is your problem." They all shot out laughing. "Invite me when it's Naru's or Lin's turn to cook." Monk choked out. "I'll be sure t bring my camera to snap a picture of them in aprons." Yasu added while I shook my head at the stupid rules. I know I won't be cooking anytime soon.

"Even I don't fully understand them, it's quite stupid the way I see it." She said with a sigh, I completely agreed with her, for once. "I love it when Momo-chan cooks but when it's Shi-chan's turn, forget it." She cringed at the thought of that. I suppose she was talking about Shiruka Momo and Noriko Shizune.

"But today you don't have to worry, it's my turn to cook."

"Hope we don't get food poisoning..." I commented.

"Hey!" She shouted at me. I was already on my way to the main building. Soon they caught up, Lin stayed behind with Madoka. "How many people live here?" I heard Yasu ask. "Right now there's only Saku, Hana, Shizune, Joey and me, oh Naru and Lin too..." she seemed to be deep in thought. "But regularly there's about twenty people in total." She sighed.

"That's not much considering how big this place is." John said still amazed by the size of it all. "Why aren't they here?" Hara-san asked. "They keep themselves busy with their jobs all year round, they only come back in the winter, for Christmas."

"All year round? All those people not coming home? What are there jobs?" Monk asked estranged by people he doesn't know's business.

" Rule 3: DO NOT sniff around in other people's business. Sadly I cannot answer that question."

We reached the bottom. She took out her keys and just as before she opened the door in a snap. "Naru, this is common sense, but don't forget your keys anywhere." She said opening the door. "I need to give you another set, for Lin, and another one for the whole main building." More keys? But now that I realize it everything seemed up slot.

I sighed realizing I have to deal with those keys again.

_**Thank you for reading~ Plz review? ;P**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Mai's P.O.V_**

We soon got our breathing under control and looked around for a bit. We were in a clearing of a forest. Over the bolder that we rolled over there was something written: 'KEEP OUT!' In front of us there was a clear path that we guessed led to the outside of the forest.

"Where are we?" Ayako asked. I looked around for a bit before noticing a mountain.

"Wasn't that the mountain that was behind Yayoi-san's mansion?" I asked pointing at it. The mountain was guarded by thick forest that I would not dare cross. "Are you saying that that passage went under the mountain?" Masako asked.

"I guess so." I answered.

I was glad that I didn't forget to take photos of the corridor, stairs, and lever. And now I was adding the green forest too it. "Let's walk a bit further." I suggested. Ayako looked at me as if I was crazy, and so did Masako. "Come on, I want to see what's at the end of the path." I begged and begged, they stood stubborn, but they gave in.

The path was clear, it only had a few weed growing here and their, a sign that people visited it a lot. We walked in quiet, so we could've easily hear when Masako tripped. "Are you okay?" I asked immediately. "My feet hurts." Of course it would, you are wearing those traditional shoes. "Gimme." Without her consent I took them off and put my own shoes on her feet, while I pulled hers on mine.

"That's not going to stop me from going further." I turned my back to her and offered to give her a piggyback ride. They laughed at me. Masako grabbed Ayako's hand and stood up, "I'm not that frail." I gave her a smile as we continued further.

"What do you think will be on the end of the path." Ayako asked.

"I don't know, maybe a portal leading to another dimension?" I replied.

"Or a secret hidden village." Masako followed.

"Or a place full of nice hot guys." Ayako said jokingly. We all laughed and before we knew it we were at the end. In contrast to our colorful imagination, only a bus-stop and a broken up road awaited us.

"Seriously? I didn't even ask for much!" Ayako shouted out in frustration. I took several photos, the broken road led to a hill, I took a photo of that too.

"Do you want to continue walking?" Masako asked jokingly. "I had my share of adventures, let's go back." I laughed as I turned around. "Thank God..."

Only a second later someone, something, was behind us, we all snapped our heads back. Nothing. "You felt that?" Ayako asked still staring in the distance. We both nodded. Being more cautious of our surroundings we continued walking back. I looked at my watch it was... ten? Wow, I expected it to be at least twelve or something. Lost track of time big time.

"We should hurry back." Ayako said, voicing our thoughts.

Our trip back was faster than when we went. But we were missed. When we stepped in the base all heads snapped towards us, particularly worried expressions and angry ones.

"Where were you guys?!" Naru was clearly angry. Both Masako and Ayako pushed me forward. "Um- um," I didn't really know where to begin. " I tried calling you guys, none of you would pick up, you know how worried we were?!" He was more angry then he was worried though. "We went to, um," I kinda panicked in his stern glance.

"Sit!" And we did as he said.

I sat on a chair besides Monk who was working on the blueprint, Masako sat in front of me and Ayako besides her, all around the rectangle table. And Naru took a seat at the head. Closest to me and Masako. I'm dead. I should switch with Monk. "Explain." He said simply.

So we did, from the club thingy to the bus-stop and the feeling of someone behind us. Everything. He thought everything over for awhile. "Anything else?" I remembered the camera, and quickly dug it out to give it to him.

"You guys _are _useful..." At least he wasn't as mad as before. "But don't do that again." He finished before walking away.

In a silence Monk spoke up: "You guys really had us worried, we tried calling you but none of you would pick up." I thought it over for a bit. "I guess we didn't have any signal." I answered.

"You guys disappeared for two hours and come back all dirty." He said putting his attention back on the task that he was about to finish. Two hours? What?

"Huh?" We all looked at each other. We weren't just dirty, we were covered in filth. Masako's pale face was practically black, and don't even get me started on Ayako's hair. By the shocked expression they were also looking at me with, I was just as dirty. Us three scrambled out of the room and reached our own. It seemed that the room on the other side of the stairs were Masako's. We all went into our woman cave for a good half an hour.

We got out at the same time. I was dressed in a simple white t and red skirt, as per usual. Ayako had jeans on and a really colorful tank top. Masako on the other hand dressed in shorts and a short sleeved shirt, it was a nice change. We decided to just go around the house, before asking Naru of course. When we exited the base, we saw Norio-san pacing in front of it. She noticed us. "Is Shibuya-san inside?" We all nodded. Naru wasn't in the best of moods right now, but... not really my problem.

"Who was that?" Masako asked as Norio-san shut the door behind her. "Norio-san," I didn't remember her full name. "The head of the Norio Paranormal Department." We began going down the stairs. Going down the stairs were a lot easier than going up.

"Mai, your hair has grown." Masako said giving me a smile. "Right back at you." Masako's hair had grown so much that it was able to be made in a perfect bun. Now she didn't look like an old fashioned Japanese doll, but a modern one.

"And what about you Ayako?" I asked her. This look looked better on her, it fitted he face. "Gum." She answered simply.

Gum, the worst disaster that could befall a woman who loves her long hair. I remember that time when Saku got gum stuck in Hana's hair. It took us a whole day to cut the part where the gum was because Hana just wouldn't calm down.

I inwardly laughed a bit. I remember when I first met them, they were so closed off. They wouldn't talk to nobody, and the ones that lived there at the time didn't try to help Shi-chan and Momo-chan included, Joey arrived much later. After much fighting they finally opened up. But the consequence was the new annoying nickname; Ma. But if that this all I had to give up, then so be it.

"Ouch." I was so lost in thought that I bumped into something and because I was caught of guard I fell down as a result. Ayako quickly helped me up.

"I'm so sorry." I said rubbing my nose realizing that I bumped into one of those people from Norio-san's crew. What was his name again?

"No problem Taniyama-san." He said shooing away my apology. I felt awkward, he knew my name but I didn't remember his.

"Thank you Atashi." I said trying to play it cool, hoping that it was right.

"Arashi." He corrected me. _Embarrassing…_ I blushed slightly looking down. Just one character, just _one _character.

"Smooth." I heard Ayako whisper from besides me, I hit her softly with my elbow.

"Then…" Arashi-san said walking away. I found it rude that I just called him by his first name but I don't remember him saying his full name, so I just dismissed it.

_**Thank you for reading~ Be as Divalicious as possible today ;P**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Mai's P.O.V_**

Minako-san came running into the living room. She rushed over at Momoko-chan's side. I gave her the crying girl, she hugged her tight. "It's going to be OK, it's all going to be OK." She kept repeating those words till she settled down.

"Naru!" Monk and I rushed into the base. "I know." He answered looking at the monitors.

"Mai call Hara-san and Matsuzaki-san."

I got out of the room. "I hope I can use the phone," I forgot mine at home, Naru is so stingy, and Monk's doesn't have any money in it. I was now in search for Minako-san. She was in the backyard, holding the now asleep Momoko-chan in her lap. She looked at me, I waved awkwardly at her. I walked over and leaned down. "Can I use your phone, were calling in more experts." I whispered quietly in her ear, careful not to wake Momoko-chan up.

"Of course you can." She smiled at me while standing up. She held Momoko-chan carefully in her arms. We walked down the hallway reaching the living room. She pointed at the corner of the room. I looked over and saw the phone. I didn't notice the phone earlier.

"I'll be putting Momoko in bed, if you need anything just call." She whispered and I nodded. She excused herself and left. I walked over to the little desk that held the phone. I pulled out the littlepiece of paper containing both their numbers. Now let's call in some 'experts'.

Saturday 9:45

Masako and Ayako arrived. Monk was briefing them about what happened, and I was in the corner anticipating there reactions, well mostly Masako's. Ayako didn't say anything, just seemed to be in deep thought.

"I sense a spirit, but..." She looked kind of disturbed. "But I can't see it, I mean... it's vague." She let out a sigh. "You don't necessarily need to see it, right?" My words that I intended to let out as a smart comment turned into a question. I too was feeling something was wrong, out of place, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"It's just... something feels wrong, like it's there but really it isn't, maybe like hide-and-seek." She frowned looking down, like when you want to find out something but you just can't. I noticed I was doing the same thing as Masako.

"Matsuzaki-san do you mind making some charms." Naru voice startled us.

"Mai walk around the house with Hara-san, and try to 'find' this ghost." He was giving out the orders.

"Monk the equipment you dropped down in front of the house, I hope they're OK." With that Monk flinched. Even Monk got his orders, I laughed inwardly at him.

"Yeah." was Ayako's only answer as she left. Monk let out a small groan and scratched his head, he exited the room. I took Masako's hand in mine and pulled her up from her chair so we could continue with our own assignments.

I directed Masako to the living room. She looked around but I guess she didn't sense anything, as she shook her head in denial. We went outside in the backyard, but there weren't much luck there either. We traveled to the kitchen, dining room, the first floor bathroom, but she didn't sense or sense anything.

We decided to go upstairs. Normally people wouldn't walk in another person's house like this, I laughed at how 'abnormal' we are. My own inside joke. We reached Momoko-chan's room, we knocked softly. A few seconds later Minako-san opened the door. Minako-san looked at us and looked curiously at Masako. Momoko-chan was sleeping soundly in her bed. We went outside to talk.

"I'm Hara Masako." Masako bowed to the older woman. "I'm Seikatsu Minako." She introduced herself and bowed. "You're that medium, right?" She asked with a smile on her face. Masako nodded. "Can we take a closer look in your daughter's room, and can you also show us where the figure always shows up?" Masako asked quietly, Minako-san nodded in response.

She opened the door to Momoko's room. Masako stepped in once again and began concentrating. This time she didn't look up immediately and shook her head, her eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. Something is definitely in here. She looked up again, her worried expression gone, but he was silent.

"What's wrong?" Minako-san asked in a whisper, she was worried over the falling silent of our medium friend for several minutes. Masako turned to look at Momoko-chan and by that I guessed that she will fess up later. "Is that the window?" She said also in a whisper. Minako-san nodded.

Minako-san walked to the window next to Momoko-chan's bed and pointed outside, nodding. Masako stood next to her and looked outside. She squinted her eyes a little, I hoped she could pick something up. She gasped, thank God. She ran outside, I following closely behind. Minako-san also followed, and we all three went outside. I was a bit surprised, usually when she senses something she feels either light-headed or just straight out faint, but now she sprung to life. She changed in her own way.

"What is this?" She pulled her kimono sleeve up to her mouth. "What's wrong?" I asked panting behind her. I noticed Minako-san arrived just after me right after me, she's a sturdy woman. "That's where the figure always show up." She wasn't even panting. Lady got stamina.

"A little boy..." She whispered, I barely heard her. "Full of resentment, his looking for something." With that, she fainted. I managed to catch her before she reached the ground. I let out a sigh. I spoke to soon.

Minako-san helped me not let Masako's face get squashed to the ground. In the nick of time Seikatsu-san was coming out of the house. Minako-san explained what happened. He lifted up Masako and carried her inside, into the guest room and laid her down.

I bowed, excusing myself to the couple and decided to let her rest. I reported what happened to Naru and what Masako said. "So one little ghost boy is doing all of this?" Ayako asked. "Maybe more, I don't know." I responded with a frown.

"What's wrong?" Naru asked me realizing I was frowning. "When we toured around the house Masako didn't sense anything, besides Momoko-chan's room anyway." I began. "But when she peeked outside she noticed it immediately." I said thinking deeply.

"So?" Monk asked with a confused face.

"Shouldn't a ghost be inside to haunt a house?" I manged to ask, directing my question to Naru. "Not necessarily." He answered briefly. He looked at me as if I was stupid, as always. For more information, I guess we got to wait till Masako wake up.

I felt something, I stood up and looked right left- right left. "What's wrong?" Ayako asked but I decided to ignore her, trying to find where that feeling was.

I felt it again. I got out the base, and started walking down the hallway, trying to find out where it was. Slowly that walking turned into running. I looked around, right left- right left. I stopped suddenly, my heart skipped a beat. I was abruptly afraid. I heard running footsteps, I thought it was from my friends running after me.

But something felt wrong, no human can make such sounds. The running sound stopped. Whatever it was, it was right behind me. I slowly turned around. There was someone behind me, a girl? I looked down to the little girl, it wasn't Momoko. "_You're it, it's your turn now, go and hide from him._" The girl smiled creepily and made me jump a little.

There was the shaking again, the girl flinched and disappeared. I dropped to my knees. The shaking was stronger than before. "MAI!" I heard Monk yell as he was running towards me. The shaking stopped.

I looked at him. "Hey are you okay?" Ayako crouched down. I snapped out of my confusion. "What's wrong?" Naru walked up to us. I remembered the girl, afraid, I looked around me. "A girl," I mumbled still a little shaken up by what happened.

"A little girl was there just now and sayi-" I was interrupted by a scream.

"Gyyyyaaaaaaaaa." We heard a man's scream. Give me a break.

We all turned around and started going outside. We met up with Seikatsu-san and Minako-san, we stepped outside only hearing someone complaining. "Damn it, this is really freaking me out. What is wrong with this house?" A teen was stomping a wall.

"Just returned from a friend's house and this is what welcomes me?" He was still kicking the wall. I looked at the it.  
>'<em>Found you.<em>' was written all over the wall, in different sizes and colors. Gee, what a creative mind. After getting a good kick to the wall he turned to his parents, seeing us in the process.

"Somiya-kun?" I was surprised to see him here. "Mai-san?" He too was shocked.

_**Thank you for reading~ Kisses ;P**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Naru's P.O.V**_

Saturday 12:00

The first thing we met with when we got outside, following the scream, was a boy. Sixteen, seventeen maybe. He was stomping the wall where our little guest left his massage.

He noticed us, "Somiya-kun?" Mai asked from besides me. "Mai-san?" The boy in turn looked at Mai with a surprised look.

"Oh, right, your last name is Seikatsu." She said in realization. The boy had a smile on his face where his frown used to be, in less than a second they had engaged in a conversation that I could care less about. I coughed catching their attention as we didn't have time for this right now, they could do it in another person's time. Mai's friend glanced at me with a glare, of course I shot it right aback at him.

Seikatsu-san noticed what his son was doing and togged him at his collar a bit, warning him. He sighed. "I'm Seikatsu Somiya, pleasure to meet you." He introduced himself, a bit bitter though.

"I didn't know your other child was this big." Ayako commented. Looking at the newly dubbed Somiya-kun. "Yes, he'll be sixteen this year." Seikatsu-san chuckled a little. Just the age to be an annoyance.

Leaving that aside. I walked over too the wall, analyzing it. "What does that mean?" The head of the family spoke up.

"It's those annoying ghosts, right?" Seikatsu-kun commented annoyed. I looked up. There was a window right above it, that must be Momoko's room. Right under the window their were some scratching marks, like somebody was trying to climb up with their nails. I noticed the window was opened slightly.

"Mai," I called, not taking my eyes of the window, cutting through their conversation. "Go with Monk to Momoko's room." I tried to sound as calm as possible so to not put them in panic. Mai, Monk and Matsuzaki-san looked at me strangely. "Something's wrong." I whispered so only they could here me.

"That's Momoko's room, what happened to her." Seikatsu-kun began panicking. As a result the Seikatsu couple also jumped in the panic. "Calm down." That brat totally ignored me and started to run to the front door.

Mai and Monk chased after him, they were pretty fast. They passed Somiya-kun and entered the house first, shutting the door in his face hindering him a bit. It seemed they had noticed what I saw just now. Matsuzaki-san was busy calming the two worried parents.

Some rustling sounds came from the room, they made it, and by the third voice that soon followed, Somiya-kun did too.

"What's wrong?!" I was stuck between that the scratching came from a bored human being, or a desperate paranormal entity. "Monk, watch out!" Paranormal entity it is. I was getting worried, they were taking too long. I was making my way to the front door when it shot close, and furthermore the house started shaking. Third time today

"Get out!" Mai yelled at someone angrily, Monk's chanting in the background. The room's window shattered and the house stopped shaking abruptly. like it never happened. We waited quietly for awhile, Matsuzaki-san by my side.

"Are you guys okay?" Matsuzaki-san yelled and asked worriedly. Mai appeared out of the broken window with a smile that assured us that they were okay, Momoko was still crying in the background, but by the quieting of the noises she was making, it seemed that Somiya-kun was calming her down.

"Yeah we're okay." Monk shouted from behind Mai. We all released a breath of relief. The door opened and Masako came out, panting. Obviously shocked awake by what was happening.

We were all seated in the living room with tea in front of us. While Somiya-kun put Momoko to bed in another room, and Matsuzaki-san pasting a charm on the door, Seikatsu-san served us tea. I took a sip from my tea and decided to put it down and never pick it up again.

"What happened?" I asked. Mai gave monk a look and bean speaking.

"When we arrived there was a boy looking at Momoko sleeping, Monk began chanting immediately." She released a huff. "Because Somiya-kun rushed into the room and breaking Monk's concentration it began attacking us, making a mess."

"As a result Momoko-chan woke up and began crying, the boy's attention went to Momoko-chan again." She also took a sip of her tea. We all listened to her quietly. "I figured that the boy was the ghost that was appearing outside the house." When she said that the Seikatsus flinched.

"I ran to Momoko-chan, trying to get her away from that thing. I managed to grab her, but she was still crying. And her crying attracted the ghost, thankfully Somiya-kun was there to calm her down. I shouted 'get out' and the ghost actually got out, breaking the window in the process. It was all Monk's doing though."

"Hara-san what happened to you?" I asked her, everybody's attention then turned to Hara-san. "I was sleeping when the house suddenly started to shake, naturally I got up to see what was happening." She raised her sleeve to her mouth. "As I was opening the door there was something behind me, a girl, the shaking got harder and she disappeared and so I ran outside." She finished putting both her hands back on her lap.

"Am I the only one who isn't getting this?" Somiya-kun asked with a worried smile. "And what is Mai-san doing here?" He looked at Mai.

"They are SPR, didn't I tell you they were coming?" His father said. "Okay, so what is Mai-san doing here?" He asked once more. "Is he stupid?" I heard Monk whisper in Mai's ear. Mai only answered with a smile.

"I work part-time for SPR." She looked at him directly. She introduced us to Seikatsu-kun. After we were done with that we continued.

"Seikatsu-san last time the words appeared, where were they?" I asked looking at my notebook.

"On the same wall as today." She answered me, I gave Mai the notebook so she can write the details for me. She looked annoyed at me, but took the notebook from my hands.

"So there are two annoying ghosts here?" Somiya-kun crossed his arms around his chest. We were all quiet for a moment. "Yes, a boy and a girl, the boy is exceptionally powerful though, it's unnatural." Hara-san answered the teen's question. "Minako-san you said there was a girl named Miki that lived next door right, can you tell us more about her." I asked as Mai quickly noted it down.

Seikatsu-san nodded. "Her name was Sengoku Miki, she was the youngest child of the Sengoku couple. We weren't really close with them, but Somiya and Momoko used to play with them, that was about... 5 years ago?" Somiya-kun nodded at that. "In those times Miki and her brother, Kato-kun, met with an unfortunate car incident."

"Yeah, and right after that aunt and uncle moved away." Somiya-kun cut in. "If they were still alive Kato would be 16 and Miki 10 years old." Mai wrote down everything. "So when did these occurrences begin happening?" I asked my last question.

"I think three years ago?" Somiya-kun looked up trying to remember exactly. "Three years ago? Why didn't you do anything?" Matsuzaki-san asked, surprised. "It wasn't really a big deal back then." Somiya-kun smiled looking at the red-headed woman.

I stood up. "Thank you for your time." After a moment we all joined up in the base. "Sooo, Miki and Kato are haunting this place?" Mai directed her question to Hara-san as she gave me the notebook. She didn't answer, she only looked thoughtfully ahead.

"Masako?"

"Do you know why Kato attacked the place?" Hara-san asked Mai. Mai looked at all of us then raised her shoulders. "It's because Miki was hiding in there, when I entered Momoko's room, she was still lingering there, but then got out. Into the hallway, she's still running around in circles as we speak." She finished.

"So, Kato is searching for Miki, and now found her?" Matsuzaki-san asked, Hara-san nodded. "It appears so..."

"That ghost that wanders outside," I set the book down and leaned on the wall. Is still outside, right?" Hara-san nodded. "I didn't sense his hateful feeling in the house." Hara-san said, thinking deeply.

"Today it came inside and caused a lot of trouble, so our priority is letting him _stay_ outside." I crossed my arm, letting my index finger touch my elbow before I continued to tap away at that spot.

I looked at Monk assigning that task to him. "Matsuzaki-san you made the charms, right?" She gave me a nod. "Mai and Hara-san assist Matsuzaki-san in putting them in every room, but don't put any in the hallway." They first gave me a confused look then nodded.

Saturday 21:59

We all decided to stay the night. We were given two large guest rooms, one for the men and one for the women.  
>Mai, Hara-san and Matsuzaki-san already turned in. Monk was helping me monitor the house, Lin came in a few minutes ago and was reading through the notes Mai wrote.<p>

That night nothing happened.

**_Thank you for reading~ Good luck with anything that troubles you ;P_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Mai's P.O.V**_

I was sitting in a park.

I wondered where I was, I was in a bit of a daze though. I looked around seeing the children playing with each other.

"Good afternoon." I heard someone say from beside me. "Gene." I said looking at him. He was smiling at me, he took a seat on the bench I was sitting on.

"How are things going?" He asked knowing the answer. "Not so good." I sighed. "Then you better pay attention." He pointed his finger at some children playing hide and seek.

"Ready or not here I come." A boy playing the seeker shouted. He started looking around for his friends.

He found all of them, but was still missing one person. The other children decided to tag in, and searched for the missing person. The little boy found her.

The missing person was a little girl, five years old maybe. She was hiding behind a bush, the boy went to tag her but was pushed onto the street by the girl, and at the moment a truck was blazing towards them. Why was the park so close to the road?

I gasped, about to run to the boy knowing full well that I couldn't make it, but Gene stopped me and shook his head. While the boy was falling a smirk found his mouth. I was confused. Then he stretched his hand out and pulled the girl with her.

"CRASH!" I closed my eyes turning away from the scene, all I could hear were some people screaming and running.

I opened my eyes slowly noting that there wasn't any more noise. Gene and I were standing in front of a house. We could here crying and sobbing. I quickly realized that this was the funeral for the two kids. I looked at Gene for confirmation, sadly, he nodded at me.

We stood there quietly for a moment. The scene turned black again. I rubbed my eyes, and before I knew it we were at the park once more.

I looked around, then looked at Gene with curiosity in my eyes. "Just watch." He answered. I noticed a boy walking through the park. "Somiya-kun." I thought out loud. There was a little girl walking with him, Momoko-chan.

My eyes followed them as they cheerily walked down the path filled with trees. At the exit of the park there stood a pale girl. "Is she the one who died, Miki?" I asked Gene.

"Yes." He answered simply. Somiya-kun and Momoko-chan walked pass by her. Miki looked at them, they couldn't see her. As they were walking away, she started following them. Soon they left.

After awhile of talking over what just happened with Gene, I sensed something dark. I quickly turned around to see what the source was. There stood a boy with a massive amount of killing intent.

I flinched, taking few too many steps away from the boy. Kato? Gene grabbed my shoulders reassuringly, in a blink of an eye we were at a place with white all over.

"I'm sorry, did that scare you?" I shook my head being noticeably afraid, that boy was scary, I tried to take a deep breath, but it just got caught in my throat. Why was he like that, why did such a young boy harbored such malice? It was unnatural, what happened to him? Streams of tears began flowing down my eyes.

I felt suffocated. "Calm down, it's okay, it's okay." Those soothing words were enough for me. He patted my back in a steady rhythm. "It's okay, it's okay." He repeated again and again. I finally calmed down. I looked up at him trying to find out what he was thinking, he smiled at me, I looked away from his eyes.

He petted my head, I looked at him a bit more relaxed. "Tell them what you saw."

"Aye aye sir." I motioned my arm like a soldier. He laughed at my immaturity.

It's been a long time since I've seen him smile, I mean smile smile, heck it's been a long time since I've even seen him at all. I didn't ask why he hadn't pass over yet, afraid he would pass over if I did ask that. Selfishness you might call it.

"See you next time." He said cheerily with a calm smile.  
>"Bye bye." I answered his goodbye, relief that he said 'next time', reassuring me that I would be able to see him again. With that I woke up.<p>

I looked at my side. Masako was still sleeping. I looked to my other side and saw Ayako also still asleep. I looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. 6:30. I wanted to go back to sleep, to lazy to wake up. One minute passed me there, then five, I'll just get up now.

We were free to use the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and took a bath. When I was done with all that, I went down stairs. I noticed Minako-san was in the kitchen. She was up early.

"Good morning." I walked over to the kitchen yawning.

"Good morning, Mai." She answered back as I entered the kitchen. "Can I help you with something?" I asked. She thought over. "Can you wash the tomatoes and cut those sausages?"

It seemed that she preparing lunch for her husband for work. She decided to prepare breakfast for all of us too, I argued against it saying that we'll just go out and buy something, but she wasn't having any of that. Two hour went by and everybody woke up. While we were eating our breakfast, that Minako-san was so kind to prepare, I told them about the dream I had, I didn't tell them about Gene though.

Now we were back at base, sitting in a circle. "Okay let's go over the story once more." Naru said. "Miki and her brother were playing in the park when Miki pushed Kato into the road, and so he pulled Miki causing them both to die in the accident. And right after the funeral their parents moved away. The two siblings did not cross over and Miki followed Somiya-kun and Momoko to their house, and then Kato followed Miki." He let out a sigh after that speedy summarize.

"Right?" That confirmation clearly pointed at me. I nodded in return. "We get why they're here but what's their reason for killing each other?" Monk asked laid back in his chair tummy full from eating breakfast. "Yeah, we solved one question but another pops up." Ayako put her two cents in.

"Maybe they hated each other..." I thought out loud. They all glanced at me. "Why do you think that?" Masako asked me. "What other reasons are there?" I asked.

Suddenly the monitors went blank. We all looked over surprised. On three of the screens, receiving their footage from the hallway, stood a girl, Miki. She was crying in a crouched position, her sobbing filling the base. She disappeared from the screen, and reappeared in the living room, looking at the camera. I jumped a little.

She was still crying. "The temperature's going down to negative." Lin said a bit louder than usual so we could hear over all those sobbing noises. "The barrier I set up is tearing." Monk looked annoyed.

"Hey, what's going on?" Somiya-kun rushed in. The shaking began. It was more stronger this time, we all crouched down so not to fall down really hard. These two were getting on my last nerve.

Over the sobbing noise we heard laughing. I began to feel afraid over the blood lust that ruled the room. I looked to my side, Masako was really pale. She must be feeling it to. Over all the commotion I heard the jiggling of bells. Everything stopped, the sobbing, the laughing, the shaking, everything.

We stood there a few moments paralyzed. I was shaking in my slippers. I was trying to calm down my breathing, slowly but surely. "Is everybody okay?" Monk asked lying down flat on his back. "Yeah." Ayako was the first to answer then went Naru, Lin and me. I walked over to Masako seeing as she was more shaken up than me.

I held her shoulders, she looked up to me. Then let out a breath of relief. "I'm fine, thank you." She said, I didn't believe her for a second, so I positioned myself beside her.

After a few seconds we all calmed down and were seated. Good thing Seikatsu-san went to work, even though it's Sunday, and Minako-san took Momoko-chan out for a walk.

_**Naru's P.O.V**_

"Good thing that's over." Monk said trying to cheer them up. That was really aggressive. I looked over to Hara-san. "Hara-san mind telling me the status?"  
>"That boy, Kato, is in but Matsuzaki-san's charms are holding him off a bit." She tried to fix her bun.<p>

"Why did it stop so suddenly?" Matsuzaki-san asked. "I remember hearing the sound of a bells then it all stopped." Monk said scratching his head. "Sorry, that was me." Mai grabbed her ponytail and pulled some bells out, it seemed that those bell kept her hair up, as they flowed out on her back.

"What's that?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Some kind of protective charm I guess, a friend gave it to me." She was about to put it back in her hair. "Wait, let me see that." Matsuzaki-san demanded, Mai handed the bells to her. "These are Valued Bells, they can put any evil auras at bay." She was astounded. "Where did you get them?" She asked. "From a friend." Was Mai's answer.

Mai grabbed the bells and put her hair up with them. "Hey come on." They started fighting. I decided I was gonna question her about the those thins later. Suddenly Hara-san flinched looking around. Everyone quieted down.

She nodded, consenting to something. After a moment her head hanged limply from her body. "Masako," Mai stood up worriedly. I stopped her and signaled her to sit back down.

"Will you help me?" Came from Hara-san's mouth. "Who are you?" I asked. She was quiet for a moment. "Sengoku Miki." She pulled her head up and looked me directly in my eyes.

I signaled Lin to put up the audio recorder. "Will you help me?" Miki in Hara-san's body asked. I studied the situation a little bit and said ; "Yes".

"Can I ask you a few question?" I asked her, she nodded. A worried look on her face.

"Why did you push your brother?" At my question she looked down in guilt. "I didn't..." she lowered her head again. I looked at Mai.  
>"I saw her push him," She was shaking her head in denial, she knows what she saw, and I trust her on that. I looked back at Miki, she had a scared expression.<p>

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Miki started crying. "He asked me to do it." She placed 'her' hands on 'her' face. "He said if I didn't do it he'll kill mommy and daddy." She started crying louder.

"Wait, what?" Monk looked surprised at the crying girl. "He always harassed me, kicking and hitting me, he always killed my pets and blamed it on me, every time. Then the next moment he would be nice and always treated me well, he's confusing." She looked up, her tears were making a mess of her face. "Why would your brother ask you to kill him?" Matsuzaki-san looked at the sobbing girl like she was crazy.

After a moment of silent she answered: "For fun."

"Is he deranged?" Somiya-kun said, I forgot all about him, when he rushed in a couple of minutes ago he decided to stay. Somiya-kun looked at Miki as if he wanted to slap her and make her say something understandable, he knew that this was Miki and not Hara-san, right?

"He wanted to see if you had the guts to do it?" Mai hit the point as Miki nodded. "But then he pulled me with him." She stopped sobbing and wiped away her tears.

"He's mad at me, if he finds me I'm dead." She firmly stated. "Technically, you're already dead." I said indifferently, earning a glare from Mai.

"Why is he mad at you?" Ayako asked.

"I didn't kill him right." She confessed. How did their parents do their parenting?

"If you want to escape why don't you just cross over." Matsuzaki-san asked crossing her arms around her chest.

"It's just that I can't."

_**Thank you for reading~ What is beautiful and is in the middle of the letters T and V? ;P**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Naru's P.O.V**_

"Why can't you cross over?" Monk asked in place of Matsuzaki-san again. "It's just that I can't," she played with her fingers. "You don't want to leave him by himself." At what I said she blushed. Monk almost blew out laughing from all this outrage-ness.

"It's just that he gets lonely easily..."

"So you really like him, huh?" Mai asked uncaringly. She says that I need to be more careful with my words? Miki gave a small nod.

"Didn't he like fault you for stuff, why do you still like him?" Somiya-kun asked, I also wanted to know. She remained silent.

The only way to get rid of that boy is to either exorcise him or give him what he wants, Miki, but I don't think it's such a good idea to do that and I don't think exorcism will go well.

"Naru," Mai interrupted my train of thoughts. "What?" I asked looking up. She fidgeted a bit before turning away. "Never mind."

"What is it?" I questioned.

She doubted a bit but soon gave in under the pressure "I think we should hide Miki." She looked at her pink colored slippers.

We could do that, but how?

"Do you know how?" Monk asked what was on my mind. "I'll leave the thinking to you guys." She only smiled as she didn't have an idea how.

"Can't I just stay here?" Miki finally spoke up. "I mean in this girl's body." I thought she left Hara-san already.

"No." I answered sternly. "Why?" Somya-kun began protesting. "I don't really get it but wouldn't she be safer there?" Somiya-kun stood up.

"The human body isn't build for two souls, it is build to contain only one." As I said this Seikatsu-kun pulled that and-what-does-his-gotta-do-with-it face. I was wondering how stupid he is.

"I don't know how long getting rid of Kato will take, it may even take days, if she stays in there till then I don't know what will happen to Hara-san's body." I explained not looking at him.

"Isn't she an expert." He still remained stubborn. "Even experts have limits." And with that the discussion was over. After a moment he took his seat back on the ground.

"Any ideas how to protect her?" I asked knowing there won't be any answers. "I got one." When Matsuzaki-san said that I was surprised, but my hopes didn't rocket up even by a cm. "It's gonna rain spears today." Monk said mockingly.

"Well excuse me," Matsuzaki-san answered quite irritated, ready to start a fight. "What's your idea?" Mai asked to interrupt the fight that was about to begin. "We can use your Valued Bells." Matsuzaki-san presented her idea triumphantly. Mai was processing what she said, so was I.

"That would just backfire." She answered Matsuzaki-san. "Huh?" Was all she could say. "The bells are set to protect any kind of human beings, and I don't think Miki falls under that category being a ghost and all." She said the last part sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, my interests peaked. "I can protect Masako, body and soul, but I can't protect Miki. So if Kato finds her, he will attack Masako without harming her but I don't know about Miki." She was a little confused herself.

"So much for that idea." Matsuzaki-san turned her head away after Mai's explanation. "It's better to at least protect Masako," Monk said after quite openly laughing at Matsuzaki-san. "Yeah." Was my only reply. "Mai, I'll leave Hara-san to you." I walked towards Lin after she gave me her nod, Lin was now like a dead zombie behind the monitors.

_**Mai's P.O.V**_

After Naru went to talk something over with Lin, I pulled out the extra hair tie that I always carry around. Short hair was better, but I got to adore the long hair. I pulled the bells

I stood up from my chair and walked to Masako who was sitting right in front of me. I didn't want to mess up her bun so I just rolled the bells around it.

'So much for not loaning it to nobody.' I thought as I remembered my friend who gave me the bells.

Miki looked up at me quite shyly I gave her a small smile and sat. But what are we gonna do now? I adjusted myself in the chair. I looked at Masako slash Miki.

She was looking at her fingers as she was twirling them. "What other brilliant ideas do you have ?" I heard Monk teasing Ayako. "At least I had one." She looked the other side refusing to meet Monk's eyes. "Why don't we give a try at exorcism." Monk stood up.

"Good luck, smart guy." Ayako bit back at him. After a moment Ayako and Monk engaged in battle. Somiya-kun enjoyed watching them.

"Stop it you guys." I tried to calm them down. "Be quite!" Ayako and Monk said in the midst of there argument. When they said that it was on. I entered the battle. Now it was me vs Ayako vs Monk discussing about who should be quite. Somiya-kun was laughing really hard at us and Miki looked at us preoccupied. I didn't really mind them when I was in the heat of the argument.

After a moment we where exhausted and we decided to put this on a halt. Somiya-kun was still laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked irritated. "Nothing." he said cheerfully wiping a tear out of his eye.

"I've been wondering, how do you two know each othe ?" Monk asked. "I mean you two are about 4 years apart."

"He's my friend's little sister's friend." I answered him. He looked at me strangely but then brushed it off. We just went back to normal chatter, about what we think about what we have for dinner and so on. Something jumped on my shoulder, no, the feeling. Kato!

"What is that?" I said panicking. "What's wrong?" Ayako asked, I couldn't answer, I myself didn't know. 'Masako would be really useful right now.' I thought looking at the possessed her.

Miki showed a scared expression. "Kato." she murmured. The threatening aura went down all of a sudden. 'I guess Ayako's charms are holding him down.' I thought reminded by what Masako said previously.

"Hey!" I heard Ayako yell. I looked beside me and Ayako's hand was on my shoulder. I grabbed Ayako's hand. "Can you make more charms?" I asked her. "Sure." she answered me confused. "But why?" She asked me. "It seems that your charms are holding him quite well." I deduced.

Naru finished discussing something with Lin. And walked over to us. "Like Mai said it appears that your charms are holding him back." Hey! That was my deduction. "So Matsuzaki-san make some more."

"Monk can you take Miki to John and see what he can do?" he turned to look at Monk. "Where's John?" Monk asked.  
>"Find out."<p>

Monk looked at him annoyed. "I don't want to leave." Miki said clearly. Naru looked at her irritated. "I'm gonna make this clear, you are a bother." Naru said something mean without thinking twice.

"As long as you are here we cannot progress, you attract Kato." Miki quieted down. "But," Miki whispered.  
>"No buts" he said. When Naru acts like that there is no more room for arguments.<p>

"Mai I need a favor," he said looking at me directly. I wonder what he wants. I stood up and walked over him as he signaled.

_**Thank you for reading~ I love to eat, that's why I'm always hungry ;P**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Mai's P.O.V**

I pitied Miki as I walked past by her. Naru waved me closer. He whispered something in my ear.

"Are you serious?"

"Can you do that for me?"

"Y-Yes." I hesitated to answer him. He turned around to face the group.

"I want you all back here in 3 hours." He clapped his hands finalizing his order.

So, Monk needs to bring Miki to John for protection... I hope Kato doesn't follow them. I trust Naru though, he wouldn't have given out the order if he hadn't thought about that, I guess he trusts Ayako's charm more than I do. Ayako left the room to get more papers for her charms at home. She forgot to bring extras, and didn't want to use any paper but her own. She'll be back soon. As she walked out Monk entered, just before he tucked his phone away in his pocket.

"Let's go Miki, we're going to visit a friend of mine." He said a bit cheery to get the girl's mood up. Miki, looking down, muttered a 'no'. Monk shook his head and looked at me. He wasn't even going to try anymore. My turn.

"Hey big girl," I walked in front of her and crouched, so I could find her eyes that were stuck to the ground. "It's not going to be long, you'll be here before you know it, trust me." I gave her a bright smile. She looked unsure at first, but then nodded. As she stood up I halted her to get one of the bells, their were two, it would only half the power, but I'm sure that's strong enough, I petted her back so she could get on her way. Before they walked, Monk put his hands together and thanked me, I only chuckled.

Now, let's handle a big boy.

"Somiya-kun, wanna have a walk with me?" I asked him, he instantly cheered up. I don't really know Somiya-kun that well, last week was my friends birthday, so he tagged along. That's when I got to know him better. I was surprised by his age at first, but he's a pretty awesome kid. A little annoying, but better than you know who.

He stood jumping out of the door. 'What happened to ladies firs?.' I thought and soon followed him leaving the two work-a-holics to their own devices.

"So, Mai-san, are you like, I mean, like those ghost busters on TV?" I never got one of these question, but I Naru sure must have gotten a lot.

"No," I said a little down. Is this what Naru feels when I ask stupid questions? "We're not."

"Yes you are." He pressed the issue. "You chase ghosts out of the houses, and that's exactly what ghost busters do." I didn't see it but I was sure he was smiling brightly like a know it all.

"We're not ghost busters, we prefer the term ghost hunters." I said clearly not understanding the deference between them. I guess the difference was that we didn't chase slimy green or white un-human like ghosts, and didn't have all those strange devices. We also got strange devices but... never mind. I sighed and kept walking down the hall. 'How long is this hall anyway, I know this house is huge but this is ridiculous.' I thought as I got suspicious of what was happening.

I heard a sinister laugh, deep inside I hoped that it was Somiya-kun doing that, but when was that ever an option. The laughing manner changed and it turned dark around me. "Somiya-kun!" I shouted searching for my missing friend.

"She ran away." I heard a delicate voice say. "What a coward!" A hostile filled voice continued. Are they, or is he, looking for Miki? The laughing got louder. I felt something behind me, I was practically begging that it was Somiya-kun. I turned around slowly. I stand corrected, their was two boys standing behind me. One with a frail outlook with a small smile and one that was just itching to kill me. When I looked closer they looked like 'the boy from the park; Kato. Do these siblings just love to sneak behind people?

'Kato had a twin?' I asked myself knowing I won't get an answer, I don't think so, so which one was Kato? I blinked. They weren't in front of me anymore, something cold touch my back, sending shivers down my back. I turned around immediately, it was the one with the frail outlook, he had tears in his eyes. "Help me." He whispeed. His face suddenly contorted to hold a creepy smile. "I _will _find her." This one said.

Did Kato have separate personalities, that makes more sense though.

A gust of wind raged in the darkness around me. "I will find her." I couldn't hold myself against the wind anymore, I crouched down assuming fatal position, and immediately it stopped. Really?

"Mai-san," I opened my eyes, my hands were shaking. I tried to calm myself down, but it wasn't working. I looked up noticing that I wasn't alone. Somiya-kun stood there with a worried expression. "What happened ?" He asked, helping me out.

"I felt a little dizzy..." I made a lie on the spot trying not to make him worry more. He looked at me suspiciously for a moment, and I laughed nervously. "Alright." He huffed and gave a me smile.

Due the rustling, we heard the front door opening. "Mom and Momoko are back, let's see what sorts of snacks they brought back." Befoe I knew he was dragging down the hall that ended quickly this time. 'I got to tell Naru.' I inserted that task for later in the back of my brain.

"Welcome home!" Somiya-kun shouted happily. "We're back." The two ladies greeted back.

Somiya-kun took he's hands out. "Snacks." was the only thing he demanded. Momoko-chan was rummaging in her grocery bag.

She handed Somiya-kun some packs of chips.

"Thank you" Somiya-kun patted he's little sister's head. And took off in direction of the kitchen. "Can I help you with the groceries?" I asked the woman of the house. She handed me all her bags, and I mean_ all_, and massaged her own shoulders. "Thank you very much, I was getting tired of carrying all of that. I should have brought Somiya with me." She said taking a one, _one_, of the bags from me. I was happy to help though.

Momoko-chan led the way to the kitchen. We placed the groceries at their rightful places.

"So how's it going with the investigations?" Minako-san asked me. I thought through what I should say, don't want boss getting all grumpy. But because I couldn't see anything too lax or horrible, I decided to tell her everything. "That's horrible is Hara-san okay." She said with a distraught face. "She's okay, Masako is in good hands." I was talking more about John than Monk

"I win!" Momoko-chan said triumphantly. Somiya-kun and Momoko-chan were playing a video game. "You totally cheated." Somiya-kun said in defeat. "He's a good brother, huh?" I said watching as they fought. I noticed Minako-san staring at me. "Was I thinking out loud again?" I laughed in my own embarrassment, that habit has got to go. She chuckled.

"Do you have any siblings, Mai?" She asked suddenly. That question took me by suprise. "No, I'm an only child." As I said that I was expecting the usual 'How are your parents ?' or something like that. "Is that so." And with that the topic dropped.

My phone started ringing. I excused myself from the kitchen. "Hello?" I answered the phone. "I'll be arriving in 5 minutes" I heard from the other line of the phone. It's Ayako. The phone shut in my ear. 'What's her problem?" I closed the mobile.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Mai's P.O.V**_

"What's her problem?"

"Mai-neesan, do you want to play?" Momoko-chan hugged me and looked at me with those adorable eyes. Nee-san, been a long time since that was used on me. Ayumi got used to me and just calls me Mai-chan just like her aunt. Saku and Hana grew out that phase two years ago and they're only seven. I miss those times when they would run to me with those chubby arms. Now they just call me Ma, I would appreciate if they used my whole name, and not let the 'i' out.

"I'm sorry, I got to do some preparations." I said in spite. "Preparation?" Momoko-chan repeated with a sad look. "Uhum, if all goes well, I can play with you." She cheered up with that.

"Really?" her eyes lit up, they were practically shining.  
>"Somi-nii, Mai-neesan is going to play with me later." She ran into Somiya-kun's arms. Somiya-kun looked at me. Then looked back at Momoko-cha. "Yeah," he said with a smile. I bowed and was about to exit the room.<p>

At that moment Ayako entered the house. She greeted the family and excused herself.

We walked together to the base. "It was horrible." she began. "What's wrong?" I asked knowing that that's what she wanted. "I went home because I ran out of charm paper." she said stressed, I knew that already, but let her continue. When she indicated earlier that she was going home I was surprised, it'll take at least an hour.

"I was caught in traffic and when I was finally halfway home I saw the papers in the back." She let out a frustrated groan. I laughed at her. 'I got to tell Monk about this' I thought imagining his laughing face.

"What are you laughing about?" she asked arms crossed. "Nothing." I said in a teasing manner. We arrived at the base.  
>"Later." I said to Ayako. "Where are you going?" She asked before opening the door. I got my own set of orders left."And with that I waved goodbye. Ayako didn't notice yet that she will be stuck with those two that won't start a conversation even if the world ended.<p>

**(Half an hour later)**

What should I begin with? I was staring at a piece of paper and crayons. I got the paper and piece of crayon from Momoko-chan.

I also need need Miki and Masako for this. I sighed. Is this really gonna work? Naru is being to reckless, I only got the explanation from my friend, I never tried it.

**(Flash back)**

I walked up to Naru and he whispered something in my ears. "If you own the valued bells than you must know 'The Expelling Rhythm'. I nodded surprised that he knew that. "Can you perform that when Miki and Kato meets up?" I looked at him as if he was crazy. "Are you serious?" I asked him. "Can you do that for me?" He asked completely ignoring my question. "Y-yes" I hesitated in answering.

"I can't believe he's gonna let me do that." I thought out loud. 'The Expelling Ritual' is a kind of charm that will let a vengeful or unrestfull spirits become at peace. That will surely work on both of them; but what if I fail, everyone will go mad.

Is Naru crazy? I shook my head back and fort like a crazy man. 'There's like 0.001% that the charm will succeed, that's one in 1.000. One success in a thousand attempts! I was now rolling on the ground. 'But I don't think Naru's gonna let a 'no' be the answer.' I gave up thinking and began making the charm.

I picked up the crayon and started concentrating. 'I knew it would be hard without both of Valued Bells.' I tried to concentrate harder and harder. When I opened my eyes I could only see the paper and the crayon. First part, complete. I drew scribbles on the paper. Slowly but surely they were beginning to form real figures. Music tones, a conductor, ballerinas, pianos and all sort of other instruments. I could hear sweet music that filled my very soul with tranquility.

Everything danced in harmony around me, filling the dark space with colorful figures. Second part, complete. I looked around and took in the scene, it was easier than I imagined. I stopped scribbling and clapped my hands together. Third part, complete.

Everything in the room turned back to normal. And in front of me was a crayon and a white piece of paper, no scribbles to be seen. 'I did it.' I made a victory pose, this was my time to be stupid. When I get home I'm going to all him first thing and brag about it. If the paper had any specks of crayons on it the charm would be deemed useless. Hoorah and hooray for Mai.

I got to hand this to Naru, I was waiting for the moment he would say "Good job, Mai you really are amazing"  
>I laughed at myself. 'Like that's gonna become true.' I stated sarcastically. I almost forgot to tell him what happened in the hallway.<p>

I exited the room and walked down the hallway. And ended up in a completely different place. Wait, what, where am I? I thought as I looked around. 'I came from there, right?' I turned around and saw the familiar place

Am I dreaming,a smile formed on my lips. "Hi," I tried to say but my voice wouldn't come out. Gene pointed somewhere and disappeard. "Gene!" Again, my voice wouldn't come out.

I can't breath, it's as if someone was choking me. A build came in front of me. I couldn't see clearly, my view was hazy.

"If only you didn't exist," a voice said, it's hands were trembling. I tried to loosen the grip, I'll die if this goes on any longer. I thrashed in his hold hitting and kicking, my strength wasn't as it used to was like I was a tiny version of myself. He loosened his grip. letting me go. I began coughing hysterically, my hands were small. I touched my face, was I Miki? Too much stuff were happening, I couldn't keep on. Was I experiencing a memory.

Kato was crying as he looked at both his hands.

"Why did you have to be born?" He hit the floor with his knuckles. "If only you weren't born, Mama wouldn't have turned like that." He continued crying, blaming for something, what?. "Mama doesn't love me anymore." He looked at me with intent to kill, was he jealous? Then he smiled like a prince, what is wrong with this kid? "Let's go play at the park." He stroked my face. I'm shocked; a moment he's outraged another he's the kindest person in the world.

I closed my eyes and opened them again, I woke up. I looked around me. The charm was in my hands and the crayon rolled to the other side of the room. I closed my eyes again and pinched myself to make sure I was in the real world.

'I'm not dreaming...' I thought as I felt the pain of the pinch. Wait, wait, wait. My thoughts were in a jumble, I need to scan through them. So, Kato was jealous of Miki because she got more attention from their mother, is that why he bullied her? But why was he kind, did he have a mental problem, no, it was more simple. it was just to hide the fact that he was mean.

Why did he instruct Miki to kill him? Oh right, to see if she had enough courage. She did have it, why did he pull her then? So that she wouldn't have all the attention of the mother. When he pulled Miki with him, he smiled, he had expected this. So why was he mad now? He had achieved his goal, so why? Does he even remember what happen, I think, no, I know, that he doesn't know. Gut feeling. He thinks that Miki didn't kill him, that she ran away with the Seikatsus. While Miki knows that she is dead, Kato doesn't know that. Yeah... that makes sense.

I pulled my self up from the floor, exited the room and made my way to the base.

I opened the door to the base. Thank God I didn't get lost again. Suddenly a loud noise reached my ears. "What are you doing? You old hag." I heard Monk say irritated. "Oh, shut up." Ayako said next. I opened the door and saw the two bickering with each other.

"Good evening." I interrupted the two. "Mai you're late!" Ayako raised her voice, nice to see you too sunshine. "The three hours didn't pass, I'm on time, barely two hours passed." I said, a bit surprised at the accusation. "Three and a half hour passed, where were you?" Naru surprised me at the sudden appearance. Serious? For how long was I out.

'When you perform the Expelling Rhythm, it will feel like only a couple of minutes, but an hour or even days may pass, you should be careful of that.' I remembered my friend's warning.

"I'm sorry, I was busy finishing your order, and lost track of time." I handed him the white piece of paper.

"What's this ?" he asked un-amused. "Your order sir," I answered with a tone as if I was serving a customer. I guess he wasn't expecting a blank piece of paper, his knowledge of this must be limited. My nose practically grew a few meters at that. He turned to go sit on one of the few chairs.

"Oh, and Ma.i" He didn't bother to look at me.

"Yes?" Curious of why he called, did I mess up somewhere ?  
>"Tea." was the only word he spouted. 'Of course' I thought.<p>

After giving him his precious tea and everyone theirs. I sat down on a chair between Ayako and Monk. "How did it went with you Monk?" I asked. "I left her at the time being with John, but because he's kinda busy these days he'll drop her off here tomorrow at noon. "How did it went with you Ayako?" he asked after finishing his own story.

Ayako ignored that question. Monk got a little bugged by that and continued asking her like an annoying child. I began laughing, naturally grabbing the attentions of the two adults. "Mai, you wouldn't dare." Ayako glared at me with a menacing tone. "What happened?" Monk pestered me. I was caught between being killed or being a taddle tale. Of course I chose the latter and told Monk everything, to the very last detail.

Monk was laughing his butt off. As Ayako was a bright shade of red. "Wh-at st-upidi-ty" Monk could barely breath.

Ayako hit him with her purse and I got knuckled on the head.  
>"Owww." we both yelled in pain. "That's what you ge.t" Ayako looked away from us. Monk and I met each others eyes and began snickering.<p>

_**Thank you for reading~ Till next time ;P**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Mai's P.O.V**

After Monk and I finish laughing at Ayako we were given new orders. We needed to put Ayako's charm all around the house.  
>What a bother. 'Why couldn't the owner herself put them up.' I thouht. Ayako, Monk, Naru and I went to put up the charms. I was surprised that the man himself is gonna put them up. Ayako and Monk went the other way as Naru and I went at the north side.<br>I couldn't say I was happy about that, there was a dead silence between us. I decided to break the silence. "So were the charm good enough, I mean the one I made" I asked trying to earn a praise, I suppose Lin would do the judging. "Yes." Was his only answer. There it was again that dead silence. "Would it kill you to talk more." I burst out only to be ignored. I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"It has been a long time huh?" As he didn't really want to have a conversation I decided to babble away. "I think about 1 year and a half?" I said in a asking manner. "All of us changed a bit, Masako and my hair got longer but Ayako cut her hair." I continued.

"Monk looks like a real rock star. Lin didn't change a bit so didn't Yasu, but John got manlier, and Madoka got more... more Madoka." I laughed a little.

"And you don't wear all black anymore." I looked at him as he was wearing a black t-shirt with a tiny white stripe, that was more than enough. "And we all became a little bit stronger." I showed my arms like I got lots of muscles. "I think." I added to my sentence.

"Oh no." I muttered with half of the charm in my hand. "The charm broke." I lamented.  
>"You're the same as always." He finally opened his mouth. "What do you mean by that?" I asked, curious. "Clumsy as always." He answered pasting a charm on the wall. I huffed at his comment. "Well I couldn't say you changed either." After 10 silent minutes we were done and we all met again in the base.<p>

We were just talking away, Naru included. Then we heard a beeping sound. It was John, he came to drop Masako/Miki off.  
>"Sorry I couldn't help ya'll this time." He said with his head sticking out of the car. "Oh no you were a great help, you got her off our hands for while." Monk dismissed his apology. "See you guys later." We said goodbye and saw him ride away.<p>

Somiya-kun opened the door and stepped outside, at that moment Naru looked at him with an irritated glance. I snickered a bit. 'Never saw him act so immature' I thought, this time I thought in my head.

"What are you guys up to?" He asked innocently. I looked at Naru and it seems he got a great idea to get rid of him. "Somiya-kun can you watch over Miki outside the house for a while?" Somiya-kun looked at him with a confused look. "Alright." He agreed happily, he was craving for adventure. Naru grabbed his phone and started dialing. "We're ready." he said in the device. He closed the phone, I'll assume it was Lin back in the cave.  
>As seconds went by I realized: 'I forgot all about Lin'<p>

"Are you guys ready?" Naru asked looking at us and putting his cellphone back where it belongs. "Ready for what?" Ayako asked confused. He glanced at us.

"To do what we came here to do." He said back walking to the front door. "Somiya-kun don't let Miki out of your sight, got i?t" He commanded, it felt more like a threat though.

He entered the house leaving us baffled. We all ran after him. "Naru, wait." Monk called after him. We were trying to match his pace as he was walking really fast. "How do you plan on doing that?" Ayako questioned, I too wanted to know that. "This." he showed a blank paper. And after a few seconds I realized what it was. I got in front of him. "You can't, I don't really know what can happen." But if he got me to make it, he must have a plan to use it. "I won't be held responsible for any aftereffect." I'm blaming him if this goes wrong for trusting me.

"Don't worry, I will take full responsibility." He tried to shove me aside to get through. I persistently stood there not moving. He glared at me, but as you all know that doesn't quiet work on me. "Taniyama-san." When he said my name a chill ran through my spine and that _does_ work in me. I stepped aside and went to a safezone next to Monk and Ayako.

"Um, what just happened?" Ayako asked confused. I decided to tell them the story of how everything came to be. I inhaled a chuck of air. "I kinda made a charm that this guy thought me how to make, and Naru asked me to make it so I made it but I didn't he was actually gonna use it, there are some aftereffects and I don't know if it will be a success..."

"Wait, you can make charms?" Monk asked bewildered. I nodded "No, I can't, I'm not as good as Ayako, I only got an explanation, I don't know what will happen."

"I don't get what's the problem." Ayako crossed her arms. "Ihave a 0.001% success rate, so he told me." Without beating around the bush I said straightforwardly.

"Your kidding right ?" Monk looked at me with a disbelievingly.

"That charm is not like the ones that if something goes wrong it will backfire, right?" Ayako asked, I nodded at Ayako I nodded with a weird grin.

"Say this does fail, what will the consequences be?" Monk asked with the same expression from before.

"Welllll, I don't know, but if it fails big time, we can kiss our sanity bye bye." I smiled sincerely at the two adults. "I doubt it will go wrong though. Ayako said as she scratched her head. "Huh?" we both looked at her with 'seriously?' written all over our faces. I kind of felt hopeful, like somebody just complemented me.

"Why do you say that?" Monk asked pulling me out of my hopeful vibe. "When I saw that white paper I kinda felt something, anyway I'm sure it will succeed, or Naru would've thrown it away without a second thought." Ayako winked filling me crushing me a bit.

_**Thank you for reading~ I want a kitty cat ;P**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Mai's P.O.V_**

Ayako put a draw on our conversation when she started to walk inside leaving Somiya-kun outside. We arrived at the base, Naru was busy talking to Lin. Seikatsu-san went to work today too, it seemed that he was the CEO of some company, he sure works hard. Momoko-chan went with him, and Minako-san went out to get somethings done. I notice that the Seikatsus weren't at home often, excluding Somiya-kun. They trusted us way to easily, they should be more careful. If it weren't us, they would come back to have this grand house completely empty.

"Why did you guys come inside?" Naru asked surprised seeing us behind him. "Are we supposed to stay outside?" Monk asked. He only nodded turning back around.

"Couldn't you have said that in the first place, I mean we walked all the way over here just to go back." I said irritated. "I never said to come back to the base." He answered without batting me an eye, but he has a point, as always, but I couldn't just give up. "You didn't say to stay outside either..." I mumbled turning away before I get embarrassed by him.

And here we are again walking down the hallway. Ayako needed to visit the toilet for a bit. Monk and I were heading towards the exit, I was walking behind him. I grabbed a hold of his now longer ponytail. "Ouch!" He shouted in pain. "What was that for?" He questioned looking at me. I stared silently at him. He patted my head roughly and I'm sure my hair was a mess when he finished. "What was that for?" I asked trying to fix my hair. "No need to be so nervous." He instantly calmed me down with those few words. He turned around and walked further down the hallway. With hands on my head trying to fix my hair, I was smiling shyly.

I was surprised to see Somiya-kun and Miki talking comfortably to each other, Miki was even giggling. "You guys get along well." Monk said in a teasingly. "She's really funny." Somiya-kun said excitedly. At that moment Ayako stepped out of the house. "What's going on?" Somiya-kun asked. Ayako raised her shoulders. The window of the base opened up to reveal Naru.

He looked around and then closed the window. When he closed the window I got a call. "Yes?" I answered. "Is everybody outside?" I heard Naru saying. I looked around a bit and said yes. At my yes he shut the phone. I checked thoroughly that my phone was shut before whispering: "rude".

After a few minutes we heard laughing and the ground started shaking. We heard ripping sounds inside the house.

"My charms are breaking at a rapid pace." Ayako informed us in the middle of all the shaking. I looked to my side and saw Miki shaking in fear. The roles were reversed, Kato was stuck inside the house and Miki was outside. I tried to walk over to her, but with every step the ground shook more and more. I sat down on the ground to regain my balance. After regaining it I crawled to Miki. Miki fell down and I managed to grab a hold of her. When I grabbed her the shaking stopped.

I was really irritated at that, I try my hardest to reach Miki when everything is shaking, but when I do reach Miki the shaking stops.  
>I looked at her limp body, she fainted. I couldn't sense Miki anymore, just Masako. I heard a sinister laugh and I'm sure everybody else heard it too. "I found you." I heard the sinister voice of Kato saying. "Let's play." Sweet Kato said next.<p>

Wait, 'I found you?' the that means he grabbed a hold of Miki. Naru what are you doing? I tried to position Masako in my arms. I inhaled sharply. A song rang through the house. It was like an opera singer. It was sweet yet harsh.

"A song ?" I heard Monk ask. When that song finished another one began. Another opera song, this one was that of an adventure mixed with sadness. Everyone but me looked confused; but I knew exactly what was happening, it was the 'The Expelling Ritual'. A sweet wind engulfed the house. Every sort of music filled our ears, making a perfect melody. But there was some sort of contraption, Kato wasn't ready to give in yet.

Let's give him a little push.

Grabbing the one bell from Masako's bun and the one holding my hair up, I kissed them. 'And I seal it with a kiss.'

A yellow light swirled around the house and formed a ball above, it stayed there for a few seconds then disappeared. I smiled triumphantly at the sight, 'it worked' in my mind I was striking a fabulous victory pose. I looked down at my hands with a smile, I gasped, the Valued Bells were completely black, it seemed death. I started to panic, he'll get mad that I broke them.

"Are you guys okay?" Monk asked taking Masako from my arms and carrying her princess style. I stood up and tried to help Ayako. "That was hectic." Ayako fell down forehead first and because I was so shaken I didn't have the chance to laugh at the bump, I'll do it later. Somiya-kun on the other hand had a big smile like soothing amazing just happened, like when you just finished riding a roller coaster for the first time.

"Naru!" I shouted worryingly. The front door shot open, he thumbed us up, and I could've fainted. I released a sigh of relief.

**( 2 hours later )**

Let's summarize: Naru gave us a little information. It was just like what I had concluded. Kato was jealous of Miki, they ended up killing each other. Five years ago their parents moved abroad. The mother died two years later from a disease and the father formed another family, completely ignorant to what was happening back here. All provided by Yasu.

Then we were busy with packing up, this times case we didn't really make use of the equipment much. We needed to clean up Ayako's broken charms, we found it unbelievable that Kato had this much strength. Jealousy is a really big thing.

Now we were saying our last goodbyes, everybody loaded the van. "It was nice working with you." I bowed to Minako-san and co.  
>"I'll see you later Mai-san." Somiya-kun said with a smile. Momoko-chan hugged me tight, but I hugged her tighter.<p>

Minako-san hugged me, that took me by surprised. "You look just like your father." She whispered in my ears. She let go revealing a sad smile. "We'll talk more another day." I just stared at her for a few minutes, but then I smiled and said: "Yeah"  
>With that I got up the van and waved goodbye. This was our first case closed after a long time.<p>

_**Thank you for reading~ Have you ever wondered what it was like in your mother's belly? ;P**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Mai's P.O.V**_

It has been a month since the case with the Saikatsus. Lots of things happened in that one month. Lots orders of tea from my narcissistic boss, loads of prank calls and cases that clearly shouts plumbing problems, having fun watching the two adults fighting with each other and filling Masako in about what happened in the case.

Regarding the Valued Bells, they were indeed broken. He was super mad of course. He said that he will fix them and that this will be the first and last time that he will do it. I wasn't allowed to even think about the Expelling Rhythm, and scolded me on how reckless I was. He was coming back in winter, as usual, to give me the Valued Bells back and give me further explanation. Five more months without my one and only favorite protective charm. Cool.

But now we are in the middle of summer vacation. Just as I was thinking about going to a beach a case that piqued our boss' attention came in.

"My name is Kurosawa Yuro the secretary and brother of the Yayoi corporation CEO." A tall middle aged man said with a suit case in his hands. When he introduced himself as the secretary of _that_ Yayoi corporation we were all surprised.

Let me give you guys a quick review. The Yayoi corporation is a large company creating woman's products. Not that I use them of course, but I saw lots of Yayoi products in Ayako's bag. I'm sure she'll be awe struck if we accept this case. Which I hope we don't. After I served them tea I took a seat besides Monk.

"So what did you come here for?" Naru asked uninterested. "Well this seems illogical but a few months back my brother, the CEO, his wife and daughter bought a house." He began with the story as I was taking down notes. "They threw a house warming party and I too was invited, but everything went amiss there." He took a sip of his tea before continuing. "All the balloons popped, the music started going backwards and we could see some sorts of shadows dancing, naturally we ran outside but as soon as we all stepped outside everything became silent." I understand you bro, I truly do.

"You could say I was very afraid at that, but we all took it as an accident. A few weeks passed and everything went to normal, but three weeks ago something happened, in the middle of the night music began playing, there were sounds like people were having a good time." I listened passionately like that time in high school when me and my friends were telling ghost stories.

"This continued for days, and that is why I came here today, I'd like to ask the SPR to deal with this problem for us." I looked at Naru and he didn't really favor the fact that he will work for a big shot CEO. After much analyzing and telling Kurosawa Yuro-san that we will contact him at a later date. He bowed a deep bow and left.

"So what are you going to do?" Monk asked lying down on the couch. "Of course we won't take it." I said almost crushing Monk with my weight as I sat on his belly. "We'll take it." Naru said drinking from his tea in the couch across ours. "What!" Monk and I asked in unison. "But I thought you don't like those type of cases." I said in disbelief.

"You could say that this case piqued my interest." he smirked putting his tea cup down.

"Wha..." I couldn't even believe what I was hearing. 'This isn't the Naru I know and... like.' I thought looking at Naru entering his office.

"Um, Mai could you get off of me" Monk said suffocated, I quickly got up forgetting I was even sitting on him.

"Sorry" I said dejected. I stood up and when he finished getting up I sat besides him. "You're really against this, what's wrong?" He asked me rubbing his stomach.

"I really wanted to go to the beach." I said looking sternly at him but with a frown. He sighed at me and said: "Can't we just go after we solve the case." That idea kind of hit me. "You got a point, but still." I continued whining. "Then you need to work really hard so that we can wrap this up quickly." he had a bust of enthusiasms. I nodded thinking the idea through.

"Mai, tea." I heard Naru ordering me from his office. I frowned at his office door. "Frowning isn't gonna get that tea ready." He surprised me at the sudden prediction of my moves. "Do you want some tea?" I asked Monk.

"Please." He responded handing me his now finished tea cup. I went to ask Lin excepting a 'no', surprisingly he said yes. Normally he would only say 'yes' once a week, but yesterday he already said 'yes' to me. What is happening? Naru accepted a case he doesn't normally accept and Lin said 'yes' twice in a week, did aliens abduct the two work-a-holics.

When I realized what I was thinking I laughed at myself. After I finished laughing I started making the teas.  
>"You won't believe what happened." The office door flew open revealing Ayako. Good thing I made an extra cup of tea. "What happened?" Monk asked lying down on the couch again. I went to take the teas to their rightful owners before joining the conversation. "I won loads of Yayoi corporation's products!" She shouted excitedly practically jumping up and down.<p>

Mine and Monk's eyes met, we both had the same idea. "I guess what we wanted to tell you is irrelevant." I sighed dramatically and disappointingly. She looked curious at me, hook. "What is it?" She asked, disturbed. Her eyes were on us both as we were having disappointed look on our faces.  
>"Should we tell her?" I asked Monk. "Maybe to her it isn't that interesting." He continued as he sat up. "You got a point Monk." I replied sitting down. "Then we won't tell her." Monk drew his really-annoying-face-according-to-Ayako.<p>

"Fill me in out or I'll get angry." she said irritated, sinker.

"Hmmmm, maybe we shouldn't." Monk and I eyes met with each other once more. "We got a request from the famous and only Yayoi corporation!" We both said in make belief excitement as our hands were shaking in the air just like tambourines. She just stared blankly at us. "Ayako?" I waved my hand in front of her.

"Could you repeat that please?" She was like a soulless body starting at nothing. "We got a request from the Yayoi corporation." Monk repeated himself.

"You're not kidding me right now, right?" She kept asking the same question. "No?" I said in a question manner. She started shaking, she putted her hands at her face. "WOOOHOOOO!" She screamed with excitement, Monk and I were surprised, and I'm sure the two noise haters noticed it too. She ran around the office and opened Naru's office door.

"Thank you!" She proceeded with skipping to Lin's cave. "Thank you for raising such a saintly child." She rubbed Lin's head and skipped outside closing the door. I was surprised at her bravery shown from beauty products; and Lin's didn't raise Naru his parents did, further more how can you call Naru saintly.

It wasn't a surprise that Lin didn't come out to complain, but Naru wouldn't miss it for the world. "What are you, five?" Naru began. "Don't bring such noise early in the morning." He said with a pissed look, he said early morning but it's already 11:50. He walked towards his office. "Mai get back to work." With that he shut the door with a bang. "See what you've done, he's in a bad mood now." Monk complained to Ayako who was done cheering and sat across Monk.

"Can't help being excited." She was huffing from all the screaming and running, her hoop earrings were bouncing all over. "Now I have to go back to work." I pouted like a child. "You _are_ at work, of course you need to work." Ayako said trying to make me look lazy.

"Then I'm going to work." I walked to my workplace waving a goodbye. "Then I'm going home." I heard Ayako say and I'm sure Monk isn't gonna tag around here any longer. They walked past my desk, said their goodbyes and exited the SPR office. I laid down on my desk. 'I want to go to the beach.' I sighed closing my eyes.

"Ow." Someone hit me on top of my head. "No sleeping on the job." When I looked up Naru was standing right behind me. "I wasn't going to sleep." He picked up a file that was on my desk. I kept staring at him. "What?" He closed the file noticing me starting at him.

"Just wondering why you took on such a case." I leaned my face on the palm of my head.

He smiled an evil smile at me. "Just because." He put the file down. "You know that isn't an answer." I sat straight up looking at him right in the eye. I was seriously wondering what happened to Naru. I lied down again knowing that he isn't gonna answer me anyway.  
>'I really want to go to the beach' I sighed again, I heard the door close meaning he went to the main room. This is gonna be soooo regretful. I know it.<p>

_**Thank you for reading~ Look forward to the next chapter ;P**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Mai's P.O.V**_

Monday 6:00

The cursed day has come. We finished packing everything and putted it in the van. "Hana and Saku be good kids and watch over the house, Shi-chan won't be coming till 5 and I don't know where Joey is, Naru, Lin and I will be coming a little late too." Shi-chan went to work late last night and called that he won't be coming home till tomorrow night. I don't really trust Momo-chan with the looking out of the manor. He wasn't the bravest, but the two can help him. I bid my goodbyes to the twins as they were the only people currently awake in the house.

We need to pick up Ayako first, as she begged Naru to let her go. We arrived at her shrine, she came out with a huge handbag. "Good morning." She greeted while stepping in the van. She was wearing jeans with a t-shirt with 'I may not be perfect but I am original' written on it. I was only wearing a skirt, a pink sweater and boots. She pushed me with the handbag and took a seat. "Good morning." I greeted her back as I pushed the handbag back to her.

What's in their anyway? I only came with a bag with a change of clothes and personnel utensils. And it's not like were going to sleep over, it takes only 30 minutes tops to get there. We drove to the Yayoi household while I needed to hear 30 long minutes of beauty talks that seemed like eternity.

When we arrived I was the first one to get out, I was really glad we made it. Another car arrived right after us, it was Monk. Monk got out of his car and greeted us. "Good morning." He said yawning while rubbing his eyes, that yawn seemed to be contagious both Ayako and I yawned.

It was currently 6:46 as my phone said. Another car drove by and parked right next to Monk's. We were all wondering who that was. "Maybe an acquaintance of the Yayoi's." Naru guessed still sitting in the car.

Out of the car came 3 people. A tall spiked haired old man, a lady that may be a little older than Ayako and a gloomy teenage boy that held a bag in his arms. They noticed us and that lady walked over to us. "Good morning" the lady took her hand out to Ayako, Ayako shook her hand back. "Good morning." Ayako greeted back.

"Are you guys acquainted to the Yayois they asked us to investigate the strange happenings in the house." We all looked at her dumbfounded, I looked at Naru that was still sitting in the car but it seemed he did not hear what she said.

The lady handed Ayako a card. I took a peek at the card. 'Norio Asagawa, leader of The Norio paranormal department' I finished reading the card and I looked at Monk with an confused expression, he only raised his shoulders.

"Is there something wrong?" Norio-san asked looking at our expressions. "Are you sure that the Yayoi's hired you?" Ayako's adult mode switch turned on. "Yes." Norio-san answered in a confused manner. "That's strange they also hired us." Ayako said putting the card away in her pocket.

This seemed to have surprised Norio-san. "I guess we will be working together then." S he put together a weak smile before going to her companions, she handled the matter pretty well. And I know a person who won't be taking it that well. We all looked at each other and pointed so we can decide who will tell Naru the 'news'.

I pointed at Monk but both Monk and Ayako pointed at me. "You're it." Monk said still pointing at me. I walked slowly to Naru's side, then something hit me. Now I walked to Naru with a confident smile. "Naru," I practically sang his name. He looked at me with a disgusted look. "What?" From his expression he was quite annoyed that I had that smile on my face.

But then something hit me again. 'I'm sure if I wait a little longer...' the other part of my thought was deep in my brain. "Nothing." I smiled at him trying to keep it hidden. I'm going to rub it in his face when he finds out, he shouldn't have taken the case. "What do you want?" He asked not believing my 'nothing'.  
>"As I said nothing." I answered him putting my hands behind my head. "Then why did you call me?" He kept asking question suspecting my every word.<p>

"Just wanted to know what you were doing." I spitted something out. I heard the sound of a car passing by. I turned around to see a ridiculously neon yellow car drove by. I looked at Monk again to seek an answer. He again raised his shoulders. This time five people came out of that tiny neon yellow colored car.

There were two girls I think both are about thirteen year old, a guy that seemed to be in his thirty, a woman and a man that doesn't have any special characteristic. It seemed like a family trip. At that very same moment the front door opened to show Kurosawa-san. We all gathered around Kurosawa-san excusing, Naru, Lin and the man of the whole family like people.

"I bid you all good morning and thank you for coming." Kurosawa-san bowed like an ancient Japanese man. "Who are all these people?" The lady from the family questioned with her frail stature. "They are just like you." Kurosawa-san answered like he was answering an obvious question. "We did not come here to work with other people." Norio-san followed after.

"Yes, I am aware." He had that same expression again. That expression kind of ticked me off. "I'm not amused, as Norio-san said we did not here any of this." Ayako pushed in. "I am sorry about that, that is what my brother requested to hire paranormal investigator and see who can finish first." He said plainly like that was a normal day occurrence. Are we some kind of toys.

"Are you saying whoever finishes first gets the price..." the gloomy kid spoke. I was practically trying not to laugh, 'Wait till Naru hears this.'

"Correct." Kurosawa-san answered him. "We did not agree to this!" Norio-san began protesting.

"Do not worry, your early payment have been issued." Kurosawa-san said not blinking an eyelid to the raise of voice. "Then we will return it, I have come here to solve a case not to play." Norio-san said angered, this is not the lady we met before. "That is not allowed." Norio-san was about to head to her car when the tires of all the cars, and van, broke. I don't know what sort of tea Naru drank, that was not made by me, but he was either oblivious to the van's tire breaking or that he simply ignored it.

The gates closed and a few camera like things popped out, it was like stage 1 of a lock down. "Are you planning to lock us in?" Ayako too was angered. "Till you solve this case, yes." he said in a dismissing manner. "We will sue y-" before Ayako could finish her threat. We heard clapping sounds coming from the front door. We looked at who was clapping and saw a fat man in a bathing suit with a tobacco in hand.

"Sue me?" He stopped clapping and exhaled the smoke. "Do I need to remind you who I am?" He said proudly like he was a big shot. We all looked surprised at the fat man. "Yayoi Jintarou, the president of Yayoi corporation." Ayako said astounded. "You do know me then." He took a smoke of the tobacco. "No time to waste; come on I'm busy man you know, why don't we begin the game." He turned around and walked inside followed by Kurosawa-san.

Both Monk and Ayako sighed and looked at me. "I'm not telling the boss," Monk raised his hands up. "Me neither." Ayako crossed her arms. Even though he will be super angry I am sure to enjoy it, I walked into direction of the van. "Naru." I called out to him, he didn't seem to notice me. I walked closer to him wondering if he was ignoring him. I got a little bit closer and realized he had an earpiece in his ear.

That's why he didn't notice all the noise. "Naru." I called out to him this time waving my hands in front of his face. He took the earpiece out of his ear and said: "What is it this time?" He asked annoyed. "Naru do you mind looking around you?" I said stepping out of his view. He looked around and then looked at the van realizing the broken tire. I could see a nerve forming on his forehead. Around that time I was wondering where Lin was. I looked at the other side of the van, Lin was standing there shocked. The van is quite important to Lin by the way.

"Mai?"He said my name in a questioning manner. "Yes Naru?" That was all I could muster out feeling a chill run down my spine, maybe I wouldn't be enjoying this after all. "Explain!" He ordered with a commanding voice. I told him everything from the other paranormal researchers to the egoistic president. After I finished my story I stepped away so that Naru could step out. His face was like demon that was about to let loose hell on this field.

He walked up the stairs as I walked to Monk and Ayako with a scared expression, from only that they knew that Naru was seriously mad. After a few minutes we heard Yayoi-san raise his voice. And after a few minutes again we heard Yayoi-san practically screaming, I was worried about what was happening in there. A narcissistic researcher vs an egoistic CEO. Not good.

Everything went calm and after a few minutes Naru walked out with a smirk of victory on his face. He walked towards us and obviously everyone and I mean everyone stared at him. "We're gonna crush that damn pig." He had evil enthusiasm in his voice. "Understand?" He asked us, who were starting at him wondering what happened in there. "Understand?" this time he said it with a threatening tone seeing as we did not respond to his first 'understand'  
>"Ye !" we all acted like soldiers receiving orders from the captain.<p>

I was gonna tease him about regretting his decision of accepting this case but cross that out of my to-do-list. I'll be dead before I add period.

_**Thank you for reading~ Bou Chika Bou Wau ;P**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Mai's P.O.V**_

We were walking with all the other 'ghost hunters' in this huge house.

There were a few disputes about taking the case. But Naru was determined to solve it.

I was amazed at the interior. Everything is stylish and hi-tech. We were currently in the living room, there was four couches formed in a circle, all sorts of painting decorating the room and flowers, lots and lots of flowers.

"They will direct you to your rooms." Kurosawa-san said pointing at at three maids. In all this I was wondering if Kurosawa-san was really Yayoi-san's brother, he seemed more like a butler. We all went different ways, the SPR went with a brunette maid with long hair and freckles. We went to the second floor, the stairs were really tiring. "These will be your rooms." The brunette maid said standing right next to 6 doors. I was expecting that we will share rooms but I guess not, I mean one women's room and one men's room

I entered the first room that was in the hallway, while the others did the same. My room was nicely decorated, not too extravagant and not too plain it was perfect for me. I heard Ayako scream, I stopped admiring my room and went outside. Ayako was down on the ground trembling, Monk, Naru and Lin also exited their rooms. 'Did those ghosts attack already?' I thought taking a peek inside her room, I stand corrected. The room was all sparkly and everywhere you look you see Yayoi products, I noticed the bed's was decorated all over with products. "Are you okay miss?" The maid asked worried, she helped Ayako stand up.

"Ayako don't scare people like that!" I scolded her angrily. She was speechless still gazing in the room. "Hey Ayako?" Monk asked seeing her act like a zombie. She rushed into her room and slammed the door right in front of our faces. We knew she wasn't gonna accept being disturbed, so we all parted ways and entered to our own rooms.

After a few minutes of settling in I realized that I only brought a change of clothes. I was freaking out. I walked back and forth when I heard a knocking sound  
>on the door. I calmed myself before opening it, a little girl dressed in the same uniform as the other maids was standing at the other side of the door with a bag in hand. She stared silently at me, not knowing what to do I took the bag from her arms. She smiled at me and walked away, before I could ask her name she went down the stairs.<p>

I closed the door, sat on the bed and opened the bag. There were tons of clothes that fell out that tiny bag, even shoes and boots. I felt relieved and suspicious, 'how did they know I had only a few clothes?' I thought staring at the bag. I let the issue drop and stepped outside. I looked at the other doors counting six, I realized one of them had to be the 'base' because there were only five of us and six rooms. I took my bet and opened the last door, BINGO! Naru was standing around in the middle of the empty room looking around. He noticed me and gave me a white piece of paper and measuring tool.

After giving me that he stepped outside practically saying 'Do it for me, besides it's your job.' I let out a tiny sigh and began measuring. After a while of serious measuring I gave Naru the data.

"Call the other two for me." He ordered and I silently obeyed. I knocked on Monk's door and he immediately came out. Now I needed to get Ayako out of lala land. I knocked three times, hearing no answer I opened the door, I saw Ayako lying blissfully over her water bad. "Boss is calling." I informed her. She obviously heard me, but chose to ignore me, I think she could care less even if the world is ending right this second.

I ran and jumped on the waterbed, crushing her in the process. "MAI!" she screamed squirming under me. "The boss is calling." I repeated what I said before. "Okay, okay, get off me." I smiled mischievously at her while I was getting off. I helped her up and went to the base. "What are you guys, snails?" Monk said noticing us entering. "Mai and Ayako tour the house." he wasted no time to begin the task giving. 'We could really use Masako's service here.' I thought realizing what he wanted us to do. "Monk you go to that pig for me" Naru ordered with a pissed off look. First time seeing Naru this bothered, he called Yayoi-san 'that pig' I kinda laughed a bit, well in my thoughts.

"Why do I need to go to Yayoi-san?" Monk asked obviously lazy to go up and down those stairs. "That pig need to hand the blueprints to me." With that Monk sighed and began his journey. A few minutes later of asking Naru some things, we also began ours. We just wandered around.

"This house is really bizarre" Ayako said looking around. Well that is true, the house is big but it's strange. Every walls is a different color, one is yellow and another is purple, you can see paintings on the ceiling. It's like a artisan spend some time decorating this house.

"Do you feel anything?" I asked the more experienced woman. "I'm not Masako." She spat back.  
>We kept walking deeper in the house, finding more strange and empty rooms. Geez, only three people live in here why so many rooms I thought getting tired of walking.<p>

"Hey, Mai lets go back." Ayako said shivering, it was a little cold here. I nodded and we turned around, only to see unfamiliar doors leading to other hallways. "Ayako?" I said her name in a questioning manner. "Are we by any chance lost?" Ayako finished my sentence. I could feel a slight hint of deja-vu.

We kept staring at the three doors leading to other hallways. "It's that way !" both Ayako and I pointed fingers, sadly I pointed right and she left. We looked at each other and sighed, without talking much we chose the one in the middle.

We opened that one and kept walking. Again we reached another two doors. Both Ayako and I fell down of disappointment and exhaustion. "Wait!" Ayako suddenly yelled. "I have my phone." without a second thought she took out her phone. "Ayako your a genius." I said complementing her, but down inside we both were pretty stupid of not thinking about it before.

Ayako dialed and I assume he was calling Monk. As her phone was ringing the door to the left opened and Kurosawa-san came to sight. Ayako quickly closed of her phone, but Monk already picked up as I heard a 'hello?' coming out of her phone, I have pretty good ears. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked quite confused. We told him our whole little adventure. "Than it must be a relief to see me." he smiled at us and we couldn't help but smile back. He helped us up as we were still sitting on the cold hard floor. We followed Kurosawa-san in the never ending hallways.

"Kurosawa-san, why do you work for Yayoi-san?" I asked out of the blue. He looked at me confused. "Why not?" he smoothly brushed it off. He had the aura of 'don't ask' around him, I knew I should respect that but my curiosity couldn't. "Well you seem more like a butler than a brothe.r" my curiosity got the better of me. Ayako hit me slightly with her elbow. It went silent. Ayako pulled that 'see-what-you've-done' face at me. I only raised my shoulders at her gestures.

"You could say that I'm repaying him." He said with a sense of finality wanting to not be asked further, I should respect that, but they locked us in here. "A debt?" He slightly turned and looked me in the eyes, icy cold eyes, not exactly glaring, but not the most pleasant. Dude, I know Naru, that is not going to work. But I decided to knock it off. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's okay." He turned to look forward again as he continued walking.

My curiosity wasn't satisfied. I'll find out more later. But it was strange that such a kept man like Kurosawa-san worked for Yayoi-san. I began disliking the CEO. I hope we finish this case soon.

_**Thank you for reading~ One, two, three. One, two, three ;P**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Mai's P.O.V**_

"Daddyyyy!" A female voice echoed in the hallways. A girl appeared in front of us out of one of the rooms. "Yuro-san did you see daddy." The girl stuck to the older man's side. "Rou-chan you shouldn't scream in the house." Kurosawa-san scolded the girl peeling her off his arm. "Where's daddy?" The girl asked again. She seemed childish, I think she was older than me, but a few years younger than Ayako. Yayoi-san sure spoiled her. After awhile she finally noticed us from behind Kurosawa-san.

"Who are these grandmas?" She said nonchalantly as if not realizing the words she just said. And _come on_ I can understand Ayako but I am only 18 years old. "Rou-chan you shouldn't be so rude, they are the researchers your father hired." He scolded her once more giving her a slight clap on her head.

She smiled awkwardly at us that simply made us feel uncomfortable. "My name is Yayoi Rouna." she shakily took her hand out. "My name is Taniyama Mai." I gave her a weak smile not knowing if she was being rude or that's just how she is. I shook her hand and she quickly, after shaking it, wiped it on Kurosawa-san's sleeve. I was starting to lose my patience. Does this run in the Yayoi family? I wonder how her mother is.

I noticed that Ayako didn't introduce herself. I gave her a slight glance. "Matsuzaki, pleasure to meet you." She quickly introduced herself. I guess she got used to being called old by Monk, good for her.

"I apologize for her rudeness." Kurosawa-san bowed in her stead. "It's okay." I said dismissively shooing away his worries. We walked together to the living room were everybody seemed to be already seated. Naru glared daggers at us. He was sitting besides Lin, and Monk was standing behind him, well more accurately behind the couch.

He signaled us to come stand besides him. the couches were putted in a way that the other 'ghost hunters' were facing each other and we were all facing Yayoi-san, I don't know how that was possible but it was possible.

We stood behind Naru and Lin, seeing the others I guess the bosses needed to sit and the employees needed to stand. "What took you guys so long?" Naru asked arm crossed not even looking at us. "We kinda got lost." Weakly laughing, I gave the reason. He massaged his nasal bone. "And what's with Ayako closing the phone like that?" Monk added in, seeing that Ayako was not in the right mood to answer I gave him a sign that I will tell him later. And with that he let the issue drop for now.

"I am glad you can all make it." Yayoi-san said suddenly. I looked over at Naru wondering if he looked pissed off. I mean you've got to admit it, nobody in this room had their happy face on. Unsurprisingly he had his poker face on. I kept looking at him, reminding myself again and again that he is a really beautiful man. He looked at me realizing I was starting at him, I looked away immediately. He then concluded that I was just acting stupid.

"WOW!" Miss After-shaking-someones-hand-rub-it-on-a-another's-sleeve screamed entering the living room. From besides Kurosawa-san she ran towards us, more accurately the SPR. After a few seconds I realized she was heading with open arms at Naru. I was gonna push her away but I was a nanosecond too late, luckily Naru stopped her by putting his hand at her face, keeping her at bay. She felt rejected as she had tears in her eyes.

"Daddy!" She screamed crying, she had it coming to her if she ever thought that she could penetrate Naru's barriers. She ran at her father, Yayoi-san, and jumped on him crying in his chest/fat breast. "Come on Rouna there are guests." Yayoi-san tried to console her daughter. "Is daddy saying that they are more important than Rouna?" She referred to herself like a third person trying to act cute.

Yayoi-san revealed his other face as a doting parent. "Of course not sweety, your the most important, those people can't hold a candle to you." Yayoi-san complimented his daughter making all of us feel a little insulted. "Then why did that did such a beautiful man reject me daddy?" She questioned her father. After a moment of silence Yayoi-san finally answered: "He's just being shy." Naru's ears twitched but remained silent, we were all pretty sure he felt complimented by 'beautiful', as he had a smirk on his face that went unnoticed by everyone, but the SPR of course. 'Typical Naru.' I was sure everyone thought that.

After crying herself silly, a maid escorted her into another room. "Sorry for the interruption." Yayoi-san apologized wiping away sweats that gathered at his forehead. He clapped his hands and a few maids came with some snacks. After putting them down on the table, that was in the middle of the couches, they left in the same door they came through.

There were lots of crackers, caviar and bread. For beverage their were individual cup of juice and tea. Yayoi-san took a drink from the coffee that was especially prepared for him. Naru picked up a cup of tea and drank from it, after that he put it down immediately. From his unshown expression the tea wasn't really to his taste, actually no tea is to his taste. Yayoi-san put back his coffee down and finally decided to talk, I was getting tired of standing and I wasn't sure I was allowed to sit. Yayoi-san then proceeded to pick up another cup of coffee. I let out a sigh from my lost hope.

After a few drinks later he finally began. "I am sure you people already know what you came here to do." We all gave a slight nod at this. "Good, I leave this house' problem to you people." He moved in his chair trying to get comfortable. "For whatever reason did you in cage us in here?" Norio-san asked sitting with her cup of tea in hand. "I simply like games." Yayoi-san answered not surprised by the question. "What?" Norio-san questioned his humor. "It is sort of like tag, whoever 'tags' those ghosts first gets the prize." He loosely made a comparison. Norio-san stopped asking questions noticing there is no going through this man.

"I hope that the maids treated you well and thus without further ado good luck." After saying that he stood up with a cup of coffee in hand and walk through the door that her daughter just passed through.

We were sitting quietly, way too quiet. Not handling the situation well I decided to speak up.

"My name is Taniyama Mai, I am an employee of the Shibuya Psychic Researcher, SPR for short" I introduced myself with a little spark. "I'm Matsuzaki Ayako, also an employee of the SPR." Ayako followed after me. "I'm Hoshou Takigawa, same as the other two." Monk introduced himself a little less politely than us two. Seeing that neither Naru nor Lin wanted to talk, I did the following. "These are Koujo Lin, an assistant, and Shibuya Kazuya, our boss." I said introducing the two, Lin made a slight bow but Naru remained silent.

"He's your boss!?" Norio-san stated rudely, we couldn't say we didn't expect that comment. "Yeah I get where your coming from but believe it or not he's quite skilled." I replied complementing him in the process. She looked at me unbelievably as I just smiled at her. Sometimes it's good that Naru is so young, I can rub it in people's faces.

* * *

><p>AN: I cringed all the while while writing Rouna's parts. But the saddening fact is that I know someone exactly like her.

_**Thank you for reading~ May you handle people who you don't like nicely ;P**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Mai's P.O.V**_

Norio-san sighed. "I'm Norio Asagawa, leader of The Norio paranormal department." She stood up and bowed after introducing herself. "I am Tedaka and this is my son Arash.i" the spiked haired old man introduced himself and the gloomy boy. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you." He too bowed but while he was sitting.

Now it was turn for the family trip people. "We are Rose and Claire nice to meet you, don't be fooled we aren't twins." The girls introduced themselves enthusiastically. They really looked like each other, even though they claim they aren't twins. "I'm Bigu." the supposed-to-be-in-his- thirties introduced himself, he was the pollar opposite of Rose and Claire it was like he had nothing more to live for, he effortlessly brought my mood down.

"I am the boss Mamikichi!" He said in a loud voice, that took me by surprise I didn't expect such a small man would have such a strong voice. "And I'm Mogami, we are from the Momokin temple, pleasure to meet ya'll." the lady said with a accent just like John's, but John was getting better at Japanese, I mean he its getting away from the kansai dialect.

After the introductions Norio-san's group and Momokin temple guys, that I never heard of, discussed a few things. We didn't really say anything in the discussion. "What are you guys going to do?" Rose and Claire directed the question at the SPR. I didn't really know what to say, cause Naru said once: 'Don't say anything on your own accord' so I just stayed quiet. We all just kept our mouths shut waiting about what Naru would say.

Rose and Claire looked at each other and walked off to Mogami-san. They said somethings and now it was Mogami-san's turn to come at us. "Are ya'll going to work with us?" Mogami-san asked us smiling. "Us?" I questioned, maybe they meant the Momokin temple alone but the way she put it wasn't like that. "Yes, all of us are going to work togethe.r" Rose jumped out from behind Mogami-san, they're way too energetic. "Norio-san and Mamikichi-sama agreed to it." Claire was the next one to jump out.

"I refuse." Naru stood up and walked away. "Nar- Shibuya-san!" I ran after him after he rudely replied to their question, and also correcting myself so to not spread his 'nickname' any further. Lin was already walking after me followed by Monk who had his hands in his pocket. "I'm so sorry." Ayako bowed quickly and followed after us. "Naru you didn't need to be so rude." I complained to him. I don't even know why I should complain, this is how he is all the time.

He kept walking, ignoring me. I gave up, like usual, on the matter. "Mai and Matsuzaki-san when the both of you went on your little tour did you sense anything?" He asked us, we both looked at each other but quickly looked away. "Guessing from your gestures I don't think so." He sighed at this.

It was a creepy silence when Naru finished talking. Thank God Monk opened his mouth.

"Mai what was with that humming?" Monk asked me leaving me in confusion. "Me?" I asked not knowing what the heck he was talking about. "Yes, you were humming." Lin said giving me a recording, he was recording the conversation?. It was playing a sweat yet rocky melody. "Are you sure?" I was even more confused. "Yeah, when the others began introducing themselves you were humming all the way to the end." Ayako also agreed to this. "I don't remember that, it wasn't me." I waved my hands in a dismissive way.

"I even leaned in towards you, it was definitely you." Ayako said pointing her finger at me while she was talking. That finger annoyed me so I took a bite. "Ow." She retreated her finger consoling it from the bite, after which she glared at me saying nothing.

"Do you have a habit of doing that?" Naru asked me stopping in his tracks. "I don't think so, besides I've never heard that sort of melody before, you guys definitely misheard it." I said defending myself. He looked me in the eye suspiciously. "I'm not lying!" I mini-shouted being pressured by his suspicious eyes. "No need to shout." He said turning around to continue walking. I pouted all the way. "By the way where are we going?" Ayako asked still holding her bitten finger. "Backyard." as usual Naru only kept his answers short.

_**Norio-san's P.O.V. (surprisingly)**_

I watched as the SPR group walked away. Mogami-san was standing staring into space. "Mogami!" the boss of the Momokin temple called out to his acquaintance, I will never get used to his voice. She turned around surprised, after a moment she walked back to us. "Their boss is strange~" Rose and Claire said in unison.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked them, I too felt that but the feeling I got from him was intimidating. They both looked at each other, raised their shoulders and walked away to that Bigu guy. "We shouldn't worry about them, we will work our way and they will work their way." I said sticking my left hand out renewing our working together truce. Mamikichi shook my hands with a lot of confidence. "Nice working with you." He said in his strong voice. Again, I will never get used to his voice.

_**Mai's P.O.V (once again)**_

We arrived at the backyard. It wasn't really that extravagant as the interior of the house, I guess they don't spent much time outside. "Soooooo, what are we doing here?" I asked looking around the empty backyard. "According to the blueprint Monk gave me, there should be an underground passage right around here." As Naru finished talking, I lost my footing, or my footing lost ground under me suddenly caved. "Oww." with that I fell with a clap on the ground.

"You found it Mai, good job." his complement was a little 'lacking'.

"Help me out." I was cramped in this damn hole, I was pressing here and there trying to get a bit more comfortable. I heard cracking sounds besides me and in another split second the wall broke down making me fall even further in. "You okay?" I heard Ayako's worried voice. "I'm still breathing." I said trying to fix my hold. "Can you climb up or do you need a rope?" I heard Monk's voice next.

"I think I can climb up." I tried putting my weight carefully on the other rocks trying to prevent falling even further. With Monk's help I managed to safely get out. "What's a hole doing there?" Ayako asked as I was brushing dirt from my skirt. "That's for us to find out, I know it has something to do with this case." Naru replied giving the blueprints to Lin. "Did you determine if there are any spirits here?" I asked him which he replied with a face of disappointment. "It was your job."

"If only Hara-san was here." He sighed and turned around to go inside. I swear that one day I'm gonna punch him.

_**Thank you for reading~ Short is good, Long is better, But the feeling is the best ;P**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Mai's P.O.V**_

"Are we just going to leave that hole there?" Monk was still staring at the hole I just fell in. "Do you think somebody is going to steal it?" Naru asked sarcastically. Monk only gave a heavy huff at the comment. There was a sudden ringing of a phone we all looked at each other, the sound came from Naru.

"Hello?" He picked it up not knowing who was calling. He was silent for a moment hearing what the other line had to say. He closed his phone saying nothing. "Who was it?" I asked as we continued walking. "One of the maids." he kept his answers short. "What did she want?" Ayako asked not finding his answer informational.

"Hara-san is here." he said indifferently, we all spouted that 'huh' sound excluding Lin, of course. After questioning Naru what he meant and not getting answers we arrived in the living room. Masako was sitting quietly drinking her tea. Norio-san's group and the Momokin temple was nowhere to be seen. "Masako!" I shouted her name happy to see her. She turned around and gave us all a smile walking towards us. "Good morning." she bowed.

We all hi'd her back. "How did you get here?" Ayako asked suspicious of her presence. "I was kidnapped." she said as if that was the most normal thing in the world. "What?" I asked with huge amount of disbelief in my voice. "I just finished recording and was about to go home when suddenly a limo came and escorted me here." she said with no distortion in her voice.

"Anyway it's good that your here." Naru finally opened his mouth. "I need you to determine if there is any abnormalities." After he said he turned around to give us orders. "Matsuzaki-san and Mai you two will accompany Hara-san." Naru gave us girls the usual job.

"Monk I need you to copy these blueprints for me." He gave Monk orders next. "Where's the copy machine." He asked obviously not knowing how else he could copy the blueprints of this whole house. Naru gave him a ruler, pencil, eraser and big white papers. Dumbfounded, Monk only looked at the objects in hand and to top it all of Naru gently putted the original blueprint on top.

Monk weakly saluted and headed into the direction of our lodgings. I pitied Monk; he has all the difficult jobs.

"Mai and Matsuzaki-san take Hara-san to the hole in the back." He said and we nodded at him. We guided Masako through the halls.

"Do you notice anything?" Ayako asked as we were walking in these long halls once more. She shook her head and we continued walking outside. Finally we were met with back door and I quickly opened it to be met with the Bigu, Rose and Claire, the guys from Momokin temple, they were investigating the hole that we found just minutes ago.

"Hi guys," They jumped at my voice and Claire fell in. I quickly ran to help her up. "I'm sorry for starlting you." I apologized wiping some invisible dust from her skirt. "It's fine." Bigu said scratching the back of his head.

They looked at Masako wondering who she was. "Oh this is Hara Masako, she's one of us." Ayako introduced her noticing their curiosity. Masako bowed and they too bowed in return. They introduced themselves again and shook hands.

"Well then if you'll excuse us…" Bigu said escorting the girls to the back door. He bowed one last time and entered the house. After they closed the door, we continued with our business.

"This is the hole that I discovered; I don't know if it's connected to the things that's happening but of course Naru has his doubts, he can never be too careful. And I think it goes further in." Masako crouched down to get a better look in hole. And what I really wish I didn't hear, I heard. Cracking noises, that can't be good news.

First it was Masako that slipped into the growing hole, then Ayako, and before I could run I was heading down to. It was worst than a roller coaster ride. I rolled and rolled till I landed on my behind on the floor. I was afraid it would break again, so I just stayed still, eyes closed, waiting for the worst.

Nothing happened, I heard groaning, I opened my eyes in the next moment.

I gasped. Purple walls, rusted metal chairs, a few wooden here and there. There were colored light bulbs, and that disco ball thing was hanging from a ceiling. Is this a... club. That can't be right. I remembered my friends who came crashing down with me. Masako was on her back groaning as she got up, and Ayako was already up on her legs searching the place.

"What is this?" Ayako asked looking around. Masako also took in her surroundings.

"Maybe, a club?" I asked. Ayako looked at me and nodded, she was thinking the same thing.

"What was it doing down here though?" Masako asked, we looked at each other and raised our shoulders.

We looked around for a bit. A dancing floor, a bar, several tables and sitting places. I took out my camera and snapped all of this. There were a lot of alcoholic drinks, they seemed pretty old. Near the bar was a door, the hinges were rusted and the bottom one fell off. We all exchanged a look, then nodded. Ayako approached it first, she grabbed the handle, and tried to open it.

"It's locked." She sighed in disappointment.

"Here." Masako threw something at her, the key! "Where did you find it?" I asked. She pointed at a hook on the wall. "Good job." Ayako complimented." It unlocked the door in a second.

"Help me out." We grabbed the handle and pulled hard, a loud creaking noise sounded as we struggled. it was opening one cm per minute, but after a good after put in, it opened enough for us to pass through.

We peeked inside, I took a picture before I forgot from every parts of the door and the key. It was pitch dark, we could barely see in an arms length. I took out my phone and so did the others, our flashlights turned on immediately. It revealed a long corridor.

"Hey let's go back and come back later," Ayako said unsure that we should make this adventure. "No, let's just continue for a bit." Both Masako and I were on the same page. I grabbed Ayako's wrists as Masako walked in front.

At the end was a stare leading to the top. Masako and I shared a look and nodded. Ayako sucked it up and began walking in front of us. These stair were going on forever. When the stairs finally finished we met up with a lever. After much climbing and falling off we finally reached the top. There wasn't a way out though.

The opening that was supposed to be there was covered by some sort of rock. I tried to push it out of the way, it was budging a bit but not getting out of the way. Girl power unite. Us three tried our best to get it out of the way, and not fall at the same time. Sweat was pouring down my forehead, but justice prevails. It rolled over.

I was quick to get up, on the verge of losing my footing.

We were all exhausted, we went through quite an adventure, but the through all surfaced one question: how could Masako do it in a kimono.

_**Thank you for reading~ Peace ;P**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Mai's P.O.V_**

It's been about a week since Naru and Lin arrived from England. It's been a rough week. The first week we needed to clean up the office. We being Yasu, Monk, John, Ayako and I. Even Lin helped us, Madoka also tagged along. But Naru was all like 'I'm too handsome for cleaning', he didn't say that though... And through the whole clean-up he only sat there reading a book and drinking tea that_ I_ had to make for him. Masako was lucky that she needed to work. The second week, Naru and Lin went out to by furniture, for their house, I also tagged along to the shopping. I was glad I went, it would've been depressing if everything in their house was black. I thought they changed, I guess not.

All in all, SPR is ready for business!

* * *

><p>Thursday 14:30<p>

"Sorry I'm late." I barged in the door. I laid my bag on my desk. "Mai, tea." Yeah it's been a good day, how about yours? I rushed into the kitchen, I caught a glance of a woman sitting in front of Naru. Must be a customer.

I came out with a tray with three cups of tea, after I was rejected by Lin. I sat it down and laid them the cups to their designated drinkers, and then took a seat next to Naru, in front of the lady. The lady smiled weakly at me and grabbed her tea. "Seikatsu-san do you mind repeating what you just said?" Naru asked her also picking his tea up. Seikatsu? That sounds familiar. Naru glanced at me. His face saying 'pay close attention'.

I grabbed a notebook that just happens to be conveniently right next to me, I decided to write the details in it. "My name is Seikatsu Minako," she began. "The case I bring has been terrorizing my family for months now." She placed her cup back down. "My family consist of my husband and two children, at first it was just light flickering and things appearing out of no where. We didn't mind." She looked down. "Then some strange things started to happen, letters were appearing on the wall, banging on the wall, and the sound like someone is searching for something."

"One night when I was putting one of my children to bed, I notice someone standing outside, staring inside the room." She let out a sigh. "I closed the curtains thinking that it was one of the elderly that lived more uphill, but I still felt the staring, it continued for days. I decided to tell my husband, he watched guard that night. The figure did appear but this time it was closer than before." She closed her eyes trying to remember what happened exactly.

"But when my husband went outside it disappeared, the next morning there was something written on the wall: 'No use hiding Miki'." I gulped at that. She grabbed her cup of tea again. "Is your child's name Miki?" I asked looking at her. She shook her head. "No, Miki was my ex-neighbors child." She looked up. "Was?" Naru repeated. "She died when she was little with her brother in a car accident." I looked at Naru.

"I don't know exactly what happened, they moved away right after the funeral." I looked at Seikatsu-san. "We are getting paranoid at this, please help us." She pleaded. I looked at Naru pleading myself.

He let out a sigh."We will contact you." Saikatsu-san looked at him with sad eyes. "There's a high chance that we will investigate, please be patient." Seikatsu-san put a smile on her face.

She bowed and I escorted her to the door. When I came back, Naru was reading what I noted down. I stood behind him, he was still sitting on the couch. I leaned over. "We are going to investigate right?" I asked. He stood up, suprising me, and walked to his office.

"Naru..."

He handed me the details I noted down, I looked at him curiously. "File it for me, and contact Seikatsu-san, we will take the case." He closed his office door.

I made my own happy dance. "Mai, tea." I heard Naru say from his office. I smiled brightly at his office door, then skipping away into the kitchen. I made tea for Lin too, who was holed up in his office. I attempted again, and thankfully he accepted it. I didn't want to drink it or throw it away.

Then I handed Naru his tea. When I closed his office door. A huge grin appeared on my face. "My first case in a while." I whispered happily walking to my desk. Time for some work.

* * *

><p>Saturday 8:52<p>

Monk, Naru and I was in front of Seikatsu-san's house, our client. We were greeted by a polite man, Seikatsu Hoshiro, he was Seikatsu-san's husband. He was holding a little girl, Seikatsu-san's daughter, Seikatsu Momoko.

They took us around the house, letting us see were some of the haunting's happened. When we were done Seikatsu-san (Minako) showed us the base. It was quite spacious. That was how our investigation began.

"Hey, Naru." He didn't bother looking at me and just continued to reading something from a paper. "Here." I handed him the temperature from all the rooms. He looked at it and turned to what he was doing putting the temperature recordings aside.

"Naru, where do you want this?" Monk entered the room with some of the equipment. Naru pointed at a table.

Monk sat down with a hard plop on one of the chairs. "I'm so tired." He cried out. Well I can't blame him, we were here from 9 o'clock and it's already lunchtime. In between those hour gaps, Naru worked us to the bone. That part hadn't change a bit about Naru.

I sat down on the floor, to tired to look for a chair. I was getting really comfortable on the hard floor. "Mai," Naru snapped me from my thoughts. "Put these camera's in each and every room listed here." He ordered followed by my cued groan, then he glanced at me. No, glared at me. "Fine." I struggled to get up from my comfy seat. I took the cameras and the paper with the rooms listed. Monk was grinning at me, I then glared at him.

"Monk, get the other equipments for me." Monk sighed and got up, I laughed at him.

I walked down the corridor. The paper Naru gave me only had five rooms, or three of those five said hallway, the living room and... Momoko-chan's room? I wonder why these. I made my way to the living room, I already settled the tree other cameras in the hallways.

I entered the living room, noticing the TV on full blast, and a head bobbing on the sofa. It was Momoko-chan.

She looked at me with those adorable brown eyes, her hair a mess on top of her head. She looked just like her mother. She's as cute as Ayami, I still visit her from time to time.

"Hi, Momoko-chan." I greeted her. She stood up from her chair and walked over to me. She smiled at me, so innocent.

"Hi, Mai-san." She greeted back. I was just standing there in my own world complimenting the girl in front of me of how cute she was. "Um, Mai-san." She looked doubtfully at me. "Yes?" I responded. "You're here to chase out the bad ghosts, right?" She asked fear evident in her eyes.

"Yes of cour-" I didn't even get the chance to finish my sentence and the whole house started shaking. Rude. I grabbed Momoko-chan and hugged her tight. The walls started spinning around me, and Momoko-chan began crying. The shaking stopped as suddenly as it began.

Monk came running through the door. "Are you guys alright?" He asked, worried.

Momoko-chan began crying louder. I hugged her tighter, consoling the girl. This is dangerous, they showed reaction so fast. I looked at Monk who was standing besides me.'This is gonna be a hard job.' We both seem to think the same thing.

_**Thank you for reading~ Have a wonderful day ;P**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Mai's P.O.V**

Because we covered the west side already, Masako, Ayako and I were venturing in the east side hoping not to get lost. After I bumped into Arashi Monk came running after us giving me some paper and his phone with the picture of the blueprint on it.

"Naru is 'feeling' something, or so he says, here." Before we could ask him what was going on he disappeared from our sights to the stairs.

Naru said that while we're going around the place to collect the temperatures of the rooms and when were done go and measure the temperature of the west side. What a slave's driver. And Monk needs to finish copying the blueprint. Apparently, he had not known that their was a third floor, even though you could see it from the outside. He was probably going to skip that part if Naru didn't catch him.

I didn't really understand about Naru feeling something? Last time I checked wasn't that Masako and my job?

"Did you write that down?" I ask looking around the room directing my question at Ayako. Ayako has the task of taking the temperatures, I will write them down and Masako is kept busy sensing around the place.

"Let's go to the other rooms." I called out to them after writing them down. We knocked on every door we came by, because it would be embarrassing to open a room and somebody was occupying it. I was hoping with all my heart that Naru doesn't ask us to do the second and third floors.

But he easily crushes it when we strolled down the picture and saw written: "Second and Third too." The second was designed like a maze just like the first floor but according to the blueprint the third floor was like a gigantic attic which I chimed happily at.

After about an hour we went to the second floor and dropped the measurements of the first floor at the Base. We finished surprisingly quickly. Maybe it was because a few minutes prior Masako went up to get two more thermometers and we joined forces and went supersonic with the rooms.

The rooms on the first floor were either empty or filled with junks. I wondered why they couldn't have just bought a normal house instead of a freaking castle look alike, they didn't even use half of the rooms anyway. We weren't allowed to go into the kitchen because the maid and lackeys were busy preparing food.

A lot have happened today from meeting that president to introducing ourselves to the other investigator and finding that 'club' and stuff and Naru's 'feeling', that I didn't get a chance to argue with yet.

_Time passes slowly around here._

We entered the Base. I was surprised when I saw Noriko-san sitting in front of Naru discussing something. Naru looked awfully bored even though he had his usual face on. I wondered why he didn't kick her out yet, and 'due to respect' wasn't the answer.

"What's going on?" Ayako asked, particularly Monk who was still busy with the blueprint. "It seems that one of Noriko-san's employees saw a premonition." He said not bothering to look up.

"So what's that got to do with us?" I asked sitting down beside him. "It seems the premonition was about us." He said quite disinterested.

"What's it about?" Masako asked curiously. Monk raised his shoulder. "I was too busy with this." He pointed with disgust at the original blueprint.

"Good luck." Ayako said with mockery, she signaled us to get our butts of the ground and keep going.

We were about to exit the room when I saw Lin. "Hey Lin," I said walking towards him. At this Masako and Ayako stopped and waited for me. "Here's the temperature. Oh, can you give me another paper, we ran out." He nodded at me and took the measurements from my hands.

Silently he gave me a new paper. "Thanks." I said taking the white paper from his hands. I noticed him looking or downright staring at me. "Hmmm?" I questioned looking straight at him.

"Just be careful." He turned to his laptop typing away unknown stuff. I wonder why they even bother saying: 'be careful'. It wasn't a secret anymore that I am a trouble magnet. I smiled, even though he couldn't see it, it was the thought that counted. And so I exited the Base with the girls.

"I'm exhausted."

"I'm overjoyed." Both Monk and Ayako exclaimed as they sprawled their body on the ground like a starfish. Ayako was tired from all the walking around we did, and Monk was happy that he finally finished his work. I was sure that when we finished measuring this house it would already be night but when I looked out of the window I only saw the sun high above torturing us with its heat. The air-conditioner was on and doing its job magnificently. It was two o'clock.

We heard knocking and a maid came in. "Lunch will be served in fifteen minutes." At the mention of food my stomach reacted excitedly, making me embarrassed.

"Now that I think about it, I'm starving." Monk said sitting straight up followed by Ayako. Masako was already sitting neatly on her chair, it seemed that she was also hungry by her nod. I wouldn't even bother with Lin, but Naru seem obviously bothered by something. He was tapping his foot annoyingly on the ground, he held his head down as his eyebrows furrowed together. He had ignored us completely since we entered the room. But I had something bothering me on my own.

"Hey guys don't you feel something about this house?" I asked staring out the window. I easily brought their attention to me.

"Well obviously." Masako said softly.

"No, not like that, it's like time moves very slowly around here."

At this Naru's head snapped up abruptly, I was sure that if he did it a little faster he wouldn't have his head anymore. "What?" He asked looking at me with wide opened eyes. "Huh?" What was he on about? "What did you say just now?"

"That time moves very slowly around here?" He released a sigh of relief and leaned back on his chair, a grin formed on his face.

"What?" Monk asked. "That's it, that's the feeling. It was such an adventure today already, but it's only lunchtime. That's whats been eating at me all the time." He was happy, he doesn't like something on his mind for two long, he'll get irritated. He went quiet, devoured now in another mystery that popped in his head. Let's just leave him to his own devices.

"Shall we head down for lunch." Masako said, I was all for that. We'll just wait downstairs. I'll jut come up with Lin's food later, but I was determined to drag Naru down.

_**Thank you for reading~ A Christmas tree is really pretty at night ;P**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Mai's P.O.V**

There was an eerie silence around the table, I being the loud me wanted to speak up but the food was too good. I was eating fried salmon with rice and miso soup. It was D.E.L.I.C.I.O.U.S, but also a bit heavy.

I was just shoving everything down my throat with a grin. After awhile I noticed that Norio-san was looking strangely at me. I picked up my tissue and wiped my mouth shyly and continued to eat more civilized.

Yayoi-san and his daughter didn't join us for dinner so only the Psychic researchers were present, thank goodness. I was sitting in the first seat with Norio-san directly in front of me. Monk was next to me and Ayako next to Monk then followed Naru, Masako, Lin and John.

Oh right, when we came down for dinner we saw John standing there simply lost. According to him after he finished with his work some people 'kidnapped' him. Well kidnapping isn't the right word they just asked him politely and he agreed. The next surprise was that Lin actually came down to eat. Hooray...?

The Momokin temple and the Norio Psychic department also got more company. The Momokin guys got their other two employees so they were now seven in total and Norio-san was reunited with his other three workers so they were now six. We were twenty now.

_So many people for just one case. Sheesh._

But with all of that I still held my happy grin as I stuffed myself.

"Shibuya-san did you not tell her about what we talked about?" I heard Norio-san speak up.

_What, did I miss something?_

"What makes you think I didn't?" He answered calmly as he was elegantly dividing up his salmon in tiny pieces with his chopsticks, I don't know how that is possible, but he has a way with chopsticks.

"If you had told her she wouldn't be stuffing herself like an idiot."

_Rude._

"What?" I tried to swallow. Everyone's attentions were on me now. I'm glad that the silence's gone, but I'm feeling self-conscious now.

"Arashi here, got a vision that you're in danger." She said like it was a dreadful thing. It was, but not me.

"Only that?" I heard Monk say eating some rice and getting them stuck on his face, like there was one on his forehead. Don't know, don't know. Norio-san looked at Monk surprised.

"Every single time, she's the one who gets in the most trouble." Ayako murmured wiping away something from her mouth. What she said was true, but what she said made it seem like I'm a reckless person... which I am.

"Shouldn't you at least worry about her?" She asked astonished by their replies. The thing that surprised me the most was what they said next.

"Then, be careful Mai." They all said in unison excluding Lin or I would've heard 'Taniyama-san' in all that. I wanted to cry at the lack of worry, but I was happy, I didn't want them to worry about me needlessly.

Norio-san let out a heavy sigh, but she didn't want to keep quiet. She decided to introduce the ones that came just now. I didn't really give them my attention as I was having a hard time just remembering the first ones names.

But I have to wonder, a premonition? I have to ask Naru about it later. After a good five minutes of introduction everything quieted down, only the sound of the soft music was heard. It was really hypnotizing, it has a soft melody. something that would be just right after eating, to fall asleep. They really choose their songs well, but i need to keep working after this. Bah.

We were soon done with eating, all of them headed back to the Base, I wanted at least another minute to enjoy the melody. So, now I was sitting with the other people from the other research group, they were talking and talking, but it didn't register that well. I tried to listen a little though.

"We can't find much leads, this house hasn't had an occupier for twenty-five years till the Yayois came to live here."

"I can't sense anything, it must be lying dormant."

"I thought the hole in the back would have some clues, but it's just a hole."

"Is there even something supernatural here?"

"I wonder what the Shibuya team found..."

"Taniyama-san?" I snapped out of my trance and turned to the group, they were all looking at me. "Yes?" I answered with a smile. It was Arashi-san who called me. "How are things going on at your end?" He asked politely. I don't know if I can answer him, with the image of seeing Naru's murderous eyes I hesitated immediately.

"I don't know if I can say anything..." He looked disappointed, but her respected my wishes, unlike his other research buddies. "Why not?" One of them pressed.

"I don't think Na- I mean Shibuya-san will like that, you should ask him yours-" And so they interrupted me. "You are your own person right? You should make your own decisions." Someone said calmly, his tone sounded just like one of a con-artist. "I don't think he will tell us anything, he's a bit stuck up." Hey! That's my boss! Won't tell you you're wrong though.

"Yes, I am my own person." A small smile crept on the face of the con-artist, I realized that he was one of Norio-san's who just arrived. "But not when I am on a job, I don't only take my own opinion and decisions to solve a problem, but those of SPR." I said brightly. I need to remind myself to give me an award for such intelligent words. But with the next sentence my mood dropped.

"And I'm not as smart as Boss who will undoubtedly be able to help you more," not that he will. "I may even slip up with what I say and mess things up." A wide small crept on my face. "I'm sorry." I bowed and left in the other heart beat, I also noticed that the maids turned the music off, I should ask them what it is exactly.

_**Thank you for reading~ Yellow, I like yellow the most ;P**_


End file.
